HNKNA - Bloody Rose
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: It's finally happened; Alice has decided to leave Wonderland, leaving Jackie to the mercy of the Role Holders. How will Jackie cope with their new found interest in her and how will she handle a particular mafia boss who seems to have suddenly taken an interest in her? Blood X Jackie
1. Chapter 1

OK JUST TO CLARIFY THIS IS NOT PART OF THE JOKER SERIES! THIS IS ABOUT JACKIE X BLOOD I'VE ALWAYS LIKED HIM SO NOW I'M WRITING ABOUT HIM DO NOT CONFUSE THIS WITH MY JOKER SERIES. Thank you :p

‡

It's official; Alice has now permanently left Wonderland. No one seems to have saw the obvious coming. I glanced up from my work spying Boris draped over the window of the operating hut, practically dead from shock. She's been telling me that for a while now. I heavily yanked on the wrench tightening the propeller on the cooling system for the Ferris wheel.

"Stop moping around Boris." I scrunched up my nose in annoyance and tapped his head with my wrench. He's blocking my view to the Ferris wheel. I jerked back, shocked at his flushed and tear filled eyes.

"B-But Alice - ...," he cried falling back into his depressed state. Good gosh I had no idea Alice leaving would have this sort of effect on Boris; and everyone else in Wonderland too. They all seem dead in the freaking head. I huffed shoving the object in question into place with a quick jab.

"Ouch-!" I hissed hastily withdrawing my hand. I glared at the stupid cut on my finger before deciding to ignore it; whatever. Who cares. A little pain never killed anyone before. I slipped my wrench out, twirling it in my hands before pocketing the stupid thing.

"Come on Boris get up. I need to fix the Ferris wheel _before_ tomorrow." I growled again tapping his head. What is wrong with this thing? Maybe it's not getting enough power? No, that can't be it; the power cords are still intact.

"Mrrrrrrrrraaaaaoooowwllllll Alice~~~!" He pathetically sobbed refusing to budge. I growled at his disobedient reply and curled my fist around his tail.

"Move! I need to check the circuit breaker." I growled, yanking on it. He yowled and leapt off scurrying off somewhere else to mourn Alice's leaving. Who cares? She was a nice girl who decided to go home because she could. I scowled recalling my hardly full vile. How in the world did she get hers so full? I've met people but I haven't had it fill up at all. Maybe I need to make relationships with people?

Blech. That sucks. I stink at making friends.

"Huh? Ah, Jackie...," a voice muttered. I glanced over my shoulder spying Mary's tired face. He loudly yawned barely covering up the monstrous thing as he looked me over.

"You're still working on this?"

"Yeah."

"Ha! Just like my studious little foreigner~," Gowland cried, suddenly boisterous and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I huffed out a smile. Ah, well at least Gowland seems to be alright. He's taking it much better than anyone else I've seen. I wonder how the Hatter is doing? I've heard that he had taken a liking to Alice and was, debatably, her lover. I wonder what he looks like? From what I've heard from Gowland though he sounds like a complete demon with horns and even the devil's tail. I guffawed at the thought imaging an overweight mafia boss with such characteristics. But, on the other hand, I can't imagine Elliot working for a guy like that.

"Hm...," I hummed along scanning my eyes over the electric board. Nothing seems to be out of order. Maybe it's deeper inside?

"Jackie, this is no good! You need rest~," he hummed swaying backwards. I huffed painfully and desperately grappled for his arm before he slipped from my grasp, smacking hard into the ground. I cringed from the hard hit his head just took from the impact on the ground.

"Oh crap-! Gowland, are you alright?!" I shouted before spying a vodka bottle in his hand.

"Gowland are you _drunk_?!" I hastily covered my nose literally smelling the buckets that he's ingested in his foul breath. Gross...

"Happily buzzed~," he sang laughing away.

"Ugh...alright, let's get you in bed at least." I grumbled, forcing him to his feet. He flopped around aimlessly as I pulled him along trying to make it to his apartment before he fell on the ground. He's too heavy for me to drag at all. The entire time I guided him he stumbled every few steps, needing my arm for balance. Mary...never used to drink this much. It this all because Alice left? My eyes narrowed. I see...she really _is_ affecting everyone. That sucks. I sighed in sympathy. I'm not going to lie; I kind of miss the girl too. She used to swing around here just to see me which was nice. Or whenever she needed a buffer for Peter stalking her.

A sudden shattering of glass arose as we approached the entrance where Gowland normally stays. I glanced up spying a sketchy looking character dressed all in black hop out of the pay booth with a block rectangle in hand. The funds - ?

"_HEY_-!" I barked glaring at the intruder. He jumped slightly, casting his gaze over me and Gowland's drunken state. A shutter ran up his spine as he immediately took off. The income for the day. Which means _my_ income. Which means - !

"THAT'S MY MONEY!" I screamed dropping Mary to the ground as I darted for the robber. I skidded around the entrance barely catching the tail end of his foot as he made a sudden turn down an alley. Like heck I'm going to let him get away with that-! I followed him foot for foot steadily gaining on him as he flitted around town, dipping into nearby streets and such in a vain attempt to lose me.

I cut into a different alley as he continued down the path with one way out to the streets. I huffed loudly at the exertion of continuous running; I need to work out more. I pushed myself to the limits as I sprinted down the long hall launching myself out into the street as he entered my path with precise timing. My momentum threw us both off as we crashed onto the ground, the container of money skidding away from him.

He leapt to his feet and dashed forward before I caught his foot making the poor man stumbled to the ground. As he got on all fours I jumped onto his back kicking his inner knee. He gasped as he fell taking me weight to the ground. I snatched hold of his hand and yanked it back twisting it to the point of nearly breaking it.

"Yow-!" He howled in agony as I pit my weight against him.

"Give it back!" I shouted forcing him into submission.

"Get off me!"

"No! You stole from me!" I hotly argued back struggling to hold him down. He's strong-!

"I need it! Now get _off_-!" He shouted snatching a fistful of hair and throwing me to the ground. I huffed painfully as he leapt up ramming his foot into my stomach. I convulsed as he ran towards the box. Heck no-! As soon as he got his grubby little hands on it I spun around and delivered a powerful kick to his head. He stumbled back as I snatched the box holding it close to my body. He coughed, wiping the blood from his lips as he glared over me with hateful, non existing eyes.

"This. Is. _Mine_." I hissed setting the box down behind me as I readied myself again.

"I _guarantee_ I need it more than you do!" He shouted desperately as he leapt at me. I jumped back and lunged forward in the same motion, knocking his fist up as I delivered a quick, powerful jab beneath his arm pit. He sucked in a quick breath and stumbled back, startled as he breathed heavily. I again readied myself taking a defensive position.

"Again; this is mine, _not_ yours." I growled glaring defiantly at him. He growled under his breath as he slipped something from his pocket and launched himself at me. I sucked in a quick breath as the glinting object skimmed my arm before I popped out my wrench regretfully bringing it down over his temple. The man shuttered, dropping on the spot. I huffed loudly as I looked at my new found wound; it's only a cut. It won't kill me. I sighed and stepped over him before pausing. Without warning I spun around and kicked his kidney, ensuring that he would feel it when he wakes up.

"Don't take what's mine." I growled, aggressively yanking up the proceeds and hurried back to the amusement park. Ugh...these robberies are happening more and more often. I need to reinforce the glass. Or maybe add bars? But then again I'm sure whoever is working it won't appreciate being in a jail cell. I sighed. What can I do to ensure that no one else will take things?

BLOOD'S POV

My blood churned excitedly as the wounded foreigner waltzed off with her rewards in arm. Ho~ I stumbled onto something interesting. I didn't know foreigners were capable of fighting. Elliot's glare was fierce enough to kill as he showered daggers over the indebted man. He told me that he would have the money in time but I never imagined he would steal it from the amusement park; or count on a foreigner chasing him down. I chuckled. How pathetic. Taken down with such ease by a mere girl...

"That b******...how dare he try to hurt Jackie!" Elliot growled protectively pulling out his gun at the groaning man. I raised my hand telling him to hold.

"Jackie?" I asked, perplexed. That girl...I suppose Alice did mention someone of that name. But then again we were a bit..._preoccupied_ at the moment.

"Yeah?" Elliot responded puzzled by my questioning sentiment before it hit him. "Ah, I suppose you've never met her. She's a new foreigner who has already found a role here; the amusement park's engineer." He noted still baring his teeth at the awakening faceless. Hm...now that's rather interesting. I wonder how different she is from Alice? I guffawed. While everyone else is 'mourning' that wench's loss maybe I should go ahead and steal this 'Jackie'? Alice was fun but she was beginning to get boring anyway. My clock lurched slightly at the mere thought of her name. Hmph; what should I care? She was only there for my amusement. My object of interest has left and therefore I need a new one.

"Elliot."

"Hm?" He asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Invite this Jackie character for tea; I wish to personally meet this interesting girl." I commanded watching as the faceless groveled at my feet.

"I-I'm so sorry Mr. Hatter! I swear I'll have the money by tomorrow-!" He loudly begged for forgiveness.

"That is what you said last week. Dear Mr. Faceless...do you know _why_ I agreed to come here in person?" The faceless's face blanched as he scurried off in a mad attempt to flee. I sighed and raised my gun.

So cute; he thinks he can run from me?

_Ratatatatatataa-_

‡

Well there you go; one about Blood himself! **_PM ME IDEAS IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE! _** If not I'll assume your not interested~ **_REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

JACKIE'S POV

The Ferris wheel is still not working. I achingly glared over the large metal wheel which dared to defy me at every turn. I've fixed you! Why aren't you working?! I glowered endlessly at the wreckage of wires which was spread out all over the floor as if the circuit board threw it up, making a seemingly impossible to untangle mess. One of these...one of these _have_ to be broken or scratched one way or another. I can't think of anything else that could be wrong with this thing. Jeez...

I irritably say down getting to work on untangling these wires one by one. I don't mind tedious work; it just takes a long time. I carefully navigated between a blue and green wire working on unweaving and unknotting this one first out of the hundreds of others I would soon be moving on to.

For hours I sat hunched over working and loosening and tightening particular strands of wire which I thought would unravel with the subtle touches. My back and knees ached from sitting in the same dreary position as I shifted in place uncomfortably. I need a break...but I don't want to leave until I get this _done_!

"Ah, hey Jackie?" Elliot's voice piped up as the door squeaked open.

"Hey Elliot." I responded, too absorbed in my tedious work ahead to pay him any attention.

"Whoa, what the heck happened _here_?" He questioned as his foot tapped against the ground. I irritably sighed.

"The Ferris wheel isn't working for some reason and I'm trying to figure it out."

"Ah, that's sounds painful." He hummed sympathetically, crouching down to get a better look at the thin plastic covered wires. My eyes began to droop as I nearly nodded off in mid conversation. Ah that's not good...

"Yeah, well, it needs to get done...," I closed my eyes and leaned against his arm. I'm so tired...

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked patting his hand against my perfectly fine forehead.

"Yeah," I croaked, clearing my hoarse throat, "just tired; I've been at this for I don't even know how long." I glanced over at my progress; three of the longest wires were now free showing that they were in prime condition and did not need replacing. Three down and two hundred to go...

"Hm...you should take a break. Jackie, would you like to come over and have tea at the mansion?"

"I don't like tea."

"Well, then we can talk."

"I hate small talk."

"We can enjoy each other's presence?"

"I dislike people." I dismissed readily shooting down anything he could say. I tired and grumpy; not exactly the best company for watered down plant juice.

"Ah...," I glanced at Elliot's cutely drooping ears as his face fell, depressed. Ah, I shouldn't be so rough. He's being affected pretty harshly by Alice's leaving too. I sighed and reached up fiddling with his softly tufted ears.

"Alright. I'll go. Set it up and I'll be over when my brain is about to have a meltdown." I chuckled as he growled his bunny purr leaning into my fondling fingers. So cute~

"Great! Blood will be pleased to see you. Be there soon!" He cried bounding out of the door with haste. I glanced out the door. Blood? Why would I bleed...oh. He meant 'Blood' as in the Hatter Blood. He'll be there too? I sighed and turned my attention to the vapid test ahead glaring at the complex knots. Stupid things...

BLOOD'S POV

She didn't come.

And here I am, going through all the trouble of setting up this magnificent tea party, dressing in my neatest suit and tie, and she has the bloody audacity to stand me up. Elliot continued to weave webs of comforting lies such as 'she'll be here, don't worry Blood' or 'she's rarely late to things; I bet she's running here now'. I angrily got up from the table slipping on my hat and taking my cane. Perhaps I'll go and _personally_ invite her; or at least drag that b**** by the hair here after so brazenly not showing up.

"Blood? Where are you going?" Elliot nervously questioned. My narrowed leer fell over him making him shutter. A quick crooked grin pulled my lips up as a mischevious look bounded around in my eyes.

"Why, I'm going to go see the _foreigner_ of course."

JACKIE'S POV

_WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?!_ I tightly gripped my hair, short of pounding the wall in with my head as I scraped the recesses of my mind for things that could be affecting this ride. The wires are all intact, the power source is just fine, the propeller to cool the system is dandy, the buttons are all correctly place and the main power line running up to the ride is plugged in so -

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

I forgot to check the _simplest_ thing! Is it plugged in? I hurried out of the stall casting my eye up to the wheel's center. I can't see from here -

"Oh? Aren't you a new face." A deep, irresistible voice purred. I glanced back barely catching sight of a tall man in a white suit like attire and ebony black hair.

"Ah, yeah...," I trailed off glaring at the center of the wheel. It's too far to see from here. I trotted towards the base of the annoying machinery swinging around to the ladder. My eyes fell over the main power cord which stiffly wrapped around the ladder leading up. I tugged on the unmoving part. It's firm which means that it's still connected. Hm...perhaps a wheel is loose up there?

"Miss, it is quite rude to ignore a guest is it not?" The voice spoke up again sounding closer than before. My eyes narrowed on what could possibly be the problem. That gear is poking out further than the others.

"Sorry, I'm working right now and if I don't fix this now it will be troublesome to try and refigure out later. If you have a question concerning the park you can probably find Gowland and ask him; he's the park owner." I tried to politely say as I kept my gaze fixated on the problem.

"I know that." He sweetly said giving little indication he was hurt by my remark. I curled my fingers around the cold metal bars quickly climbing up to the top.

My eyes never left the problem as I reached my destination. I shuttered from the high heights, curling my leg through the bar and rested precariously at the center of the wheel. My eyes narrowed as I eyed the wheel which was slightly dislodged. Ah; every time I turned it on it _was_ working; but the gears kept slipped by each other making it impossible to move. I lightly poked through my tool bags hooked around my hips like an X, searching for a tiny pin. I'll need to loosen up both of them and then reset them before I try to put it back in.

I sucked in a nervous breath as I reached out and slid onto the chilly bar, holding tight to avoid sliding down. I very carefully navigated my way to the gears towards the center of the large bar going out towards a carrier car. My eyes narrowed as I slipped the pin back into my belt. I need to use pure force on this one. I knocked the side of my fist against the gear unable to make it even budge. Hm...kicking it maybe?

I steadied myself on the bar kicking the gear roughly with a loud clang. It moved ever so slightly but not even close enough to turn the wheel. I growled and latched onto the bars on either side of me kicking with all my force behind it. The stubborn gear moved a little more, breaking under my sheer determination. I grinned and smashed my foot into one last time thankfully shifting it right into place. Aha~ so the bare sliding through it to keep the gear in place slipped off. I reached into my back pocket pulling out a replacement. Thank goodness I kept forgetting to take this out. I poked it through the hole in the bar and twisted it through cranking the bolt in place and tightened it to the point that it would never come off like that again. I grinned at my handiwork; this is definitely going to work.

My drifting eyes caught sight of the stranger who was looking at me very crossly. Oh? He has eyes; he's a role holder?

"Hey! You're a Role Holder?" I called out curiously sitting on the bar as I gazed at the rather attractive man. He's good looking, can't deny that. From this distance I couldn't tell if he was smiling or frowning at my question.

"Why didn't you come to the tea party that I so labored on?" He returned. Yep, he doesn't sound too happy. Tea party...my heart sunk. Uh oh.

"Ah, I forgot. Sorry! I was too busy working on the ride."

"Does it work?" He asked looking over the ride with a troubling note to his voice.

"It should." I called back, perplexed. Why is he asking that?

"Let's test it." He called up turning around and slipped into the booth with the switch. Fear leapt into my eyes as I saw the devil's smirk lifting up his lips.

"Don't turn it on-!" I nearly shrieked as his hand pressed down. With a loud whirring and clacking the ride came to life. I latched onto the bar as the wheel began to turn. I slide down the pole towards the center of the wheel which threatened to crush my legs in the too many gears. "Stop it! Stop the ride!" I nearly screamed scrambling to hold my ground on the pole. As the wheel tipped upwards I slid a little closer to the flesh eating metal. That will grind me to pieces-!

"Promise to come to my next tea party then."

"SERIOUSLY?! You're willing to _crush_ me just for that?!" I screamed back in shock. He's crazy-!

"It was quite rude of you to stand up the _Hatter_ himself." He commented as the ride slowed to a stop. I slowly breathed out as I slid down landing on the now still gears. I hastily looped down and around them before he turned it back on trembling horribly as I clung to the ladder. That was close-! Wait...Hatter? My gaze spun back to the crazed man looking over his can and rose decorated hat. Is he...

"Blood Dupre?" I asked aloud, hesitating whether or not I wanted to take my chances with the ride or not.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." He said sounding quite pleased with himself. Oh gosh he's as cocky as Gowland made him out to be. "How now, aren't you coming down?"

"Do I want to?"

"Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel a little longer?" He lightly threatened with a chuckle, seeming to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Oh he's sick...I gulped and slid down the ladder unwillingly stepping off and faced the mad man.

"Why did you turn the ride on?! I could have been crushed-!" I shouted, reprimanding his stupidity.

"I knew no other way to make you willingly come down. You seemed quite content sitting up there. Now, will you come?" He's sick. Messed up in the head.

"Sorry, but I don't like tea."

"Then we can chat for a bit. I wish to hear more about this other foreigner which I've heard so little about."

"I hate small talk." I coldly growled. Jerk...he nearly kills me and he expects me to come to a tea party? He remained silent for a while before I sighed. "Sorry, but I have other work to do and-,"

"Miss, how well do you like your things?"

"Huh?"

"Personal belongings. It would be quite a shame to see them up in flames wouldn't?" Oh heck this isn't going to turn out well for me...

"Is that a...threat?" I asked, honestly perplexed. Is he actually threatening me to go to some stupid tea party?

"Merely a question." He miffed. His eye's flashed to my finger. "Ah, you have a cut?" I glanced down looking at the reopened wound. Ugh...it must have reopened when I was busy clinging to the pole for dear life. Blood's white gloved hand gently swept up my own as he very gingerly turned my hand over.

"Yeah, I got it fixing the cooler for the Ferris wheel." I answered numbly. I gazed into his deep green eyes unable to tear my eyes off of them. They're beautiful. "You've got really beautiful eyes Blood." I noted unconsciously before mentally slapping myself.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, startled at my sudden comment.

"Ah, sorry. I like pretty eyes." I sheepishly retorted. Ugh I'm an idiot...

"I see...," he trailed off. He brought my hand up to his lips curling his lips around the injury. My mind went blank as I felt his wet warm organ slide over the wound, making a shutter snap up my spine. My face remained in shock and dismay as he smiled retracting his mouth from my now moist finger. "Well? Will you come?"

"I-I-I-I'm actually pretty busy and - ," He pulled my hand closer kissing the back with his full lips.

"You'll come...won't you?" He pressed trapping me between his body and the leg of the Ferris wheel behind me.

"Why do you want me to go?" I asked, slightly embarrassed at his suddenly gentleman like act. What's up with this sudden shifting in personalities?

"Because I like interesting things and I would like to get to know more about you."

"I told you I hate small talk."

"Will you or won't you come?" He again asked, hypnotizing me with seemingly endless seas of green eyes. I gulped as I faintly flushed at his masculine scent which seemed to stump me at every corner. He smells good.

"Fine." I sputtered out unable to tear my eyes away from the snake before me.

"Good. I will see you tonight at midnight then." He purred slipping his hand through a small section of my bangs. "I look forward to tonight."

I don't. I'm not going. As soon as he was out of sight I went about hunting Boris down; I need somewhere to hide my stuff.

‡

I sighed irritably as I glared over Elliot. I didn't know he was going to send a small freaking army for me. The faceless serving us placed little plates the size of a bug before me which hardly had any room to place food on. I gently smelled the tea intoxicated by its wonderful scent. I may hate the taste but the smell is amazing. I held the cup up to my lips pretending to drink it when I was really just absorbing the nice smell.

"Well my dear? How do you like it?" Blood crooned slyly keeping his eyes on my reaction. Ugh...

"I like the smell of tea but not the taste." I said placing the tea down and nibbled on a crumpet.

"Hm...," he trailed off engrossed in whatever thoughts he had.

"Hey hey, big sister, why didn't you come last time?" Dee asked.

"Yeah yeah; we missed you big sister!" Dum reiterated. I sighed a chuckle.

"Ah, I got wrapped up in my work and forgot all about it." I admitted with a sigh. Thank goodness I got them all done though; it will help in the future when I check the wiring again.

"You _forgot_?" Elliot questioned seeming shocked at my response.

"Yeah. You saw all those wires didn't you? I didn't even have time to sleep after you visited me." I said enjoying the carrot flavored crumpet. This is pretty good. It literally crumbled in my mouth.

"Oh? And what did Elliot do during his little 'visit'?" Blood questioned with an amused tone. I glanced over to his rather hard face. Huh? I hesitated as I tapped the plate.

"Well, he let me pet his ears and then he invited me to go to the tea party. Why?" I asked in an almost growl. What is that other note in his voice? He sounds almost...annoyed? Suspicious? No...what is that condescending tone he has.

"I see...it seems that you and Alice really are the same from what I previously had thought." My finger stopped tapping as I realized what he was implying. Really? I've heard all of the nasty things he used to say to Alice; she would always come to me and complain, sometimes near tears in what he says. And now he's saying I'm like her?

"Pretty big talk don't you think?" I snapped back tracing the outer edge of the small plate as I rested my chin in my hand. He's seriously going to suggest that? I'm one of the most innocent people I know.

"Why is that?"

"Considering _you're_ the one that hits on anything with a skirt." I smiled in retaliation trying not to laugh at this battle of the words. I feel bad that whenever Alice tells me what blood says because I feel like laughing at his stupidity.

"Ah, and one to make the excuses too~ I thought you and Alice would be a little different but it seems that you are _both_ willing to sell out to men." I chuckled. Cute. He's resorting to that now?

"Yep totally. I go around and sell myself to men for fun. Yes sir ee I'm _quite_ the whore you see." I rhymed while wagging my finger in the air, not bothering to listen to his petty insults. He's really too funny.

"Ah, so you admit it. Alice never did." He smugly grinned as if catching me in my own words.

"Hm...,"

"It startles me that you are so open about it." Blood noted with a cheeky smile trying to flare up a reaction in me.

"Hm...," I hummed steadily ignoring him as I again smelled the tea. I can see why Alice left; no matter how somewhat ok Wonderland can be Blood just makes it that much _worse_. So cocky...

"Hmph," he snidely chuckled, "Now I see where you were going with your compliment earlier."

"Compliment?" I asked, curious. When did I compliment him?

" 'You've got really beautiful eyes Blood.' It seems that you are much more forward than Alice ever was." He noted with a mocking laugh. The twins and Elliot sunk deeper into their chair as the tension between us grew.

"Yeah so? Boris has nice eyes along with Grey, Elliot, the twins...actually, now that I think about is, everyone in Wonderland has pretty looking eyes." I tapped my chin musing with the thought as anger flashed through his eyes, irked that I wasn't bothered by his insults. Oh please; if all it took was a few simple words to rile me up I probably wouldn't even be alive right now.

"Ah...so you've advanced that far hm? To go after all those men so lavishly...you must have quite the dancing tongue," he murmured with a distasteful note. I held back a snicker. I can't believe he's being so petty. This is actually pretty funny. I wonder what else I can get him to say?

"Advanced huh? You mean like a level up?" I teased lightening my own mood. Ah, I just need to take his words in stride. He's funny thinking the universe revolves around him and that everyone wants him.

"Is something amusing?" He questioned.

"Yeah; you're funny." I noted with a giggle.

"Oh? I see right through you and yet you still hit on me? That's quite bold." He snidely remarked nearly making me burst into laughter. I smacked my fist against the table struggling to hold in my outburst. He stared with wide eyes, startled by my suddenly exuberant mood.

"Yeah, hitting on you. _That's_ what I'm doing." I smiled waiting for the next stupid thing to come out of his mouth with eager anticipation. He stared oddly at me, obviously unnerved by my reactions behind his guarded eyes. I chuckled again and looked away.

"Oh? And what is amusing you now?" Blood asked as some of his frustrations began to slip out in his voice before he caught himself. I smiled and looked him right in the face.

"I'm eagerly waiting for the next naive, biased thing to come out of your mouth." I said with a grin watching his face slowly fall into that of a statue.

"Naive?"

"You are comparing me to Alice and yet you have nothing on me. You don't know my likes, dislikes, hobbies...you know nothing about me and yet you stupidly try to figure me out by comparing me to Alice. Sorry, but I'm not that easy to crack. Thanks for the tea." I commented placing my cup down and slid out.

"Sit. We are not done here yet."

"The world doesn't revolve around you Blood. I have a life which doesn't include _you_." I kindly snapped.

"My dear...are you _trying_ to anger the mafia head?" He dangerously asked with a deadly glint to his eye. I smiled.

"My dear...are you _trying_ to anger the only foreigner?" I mocked happily going on my way. That was actually pretty fun but I don't think I could take too much of his irrational behavior much longer.

BLOOD'S POV

She is rude, intolerable, and terrible.

She dares to insult me after I personally invite her to my tea party.

She dares to laugh at my insults as if they are nothing more than a play on words.

She dares to anger me and flashes a smile when she succeeds.

She is truly a stubborn, obnoxious, awful woman sure to bring me trouble in the future.

_She's interesting._

‡

Hot dang! I've always wanted to write one about Blood so here it is~ I hope you enjoy it! What is Blood planning? Read more to find out! AND **_REVIEW_**! If I don't get over **_15_** I'll assume that you don't like it and drop this. Thank you~


	3. Chapter 3

I've figured out a way to keep people out and make it so employees and customers aren't freaked out by the bars; if I just place a window here with thick glass and bars running inside of it the employee and simply swing it back to the side where customers can't see and then close it up at night. It's a better idea than making someone stand out here at night and suffer the cold and the possible gun fights sure to occur. It's safer this way.

I readily drilled into the sides of the wood frame of the ticket booth. I shook out my throbbing arms as the hand drill which was able to dig out inch wide circular holes began to wear down on me. If I used an electric one it would have broken the fragile frame. I set the hand crank drill aside and blew out the extra sawdust, sneezing as I observed the hole. Hm...it needs to be a little deeper. I shifted on the wooden windowsill trying not to think about the uncomfortable seating. I've been sitting on this thing for too long.

"Hey Jackie!" Elliot's cheerful voice cried. I glanced up from my work as I tried to forcibly ram the drill in deeper. Blood was also with him carrying a sly smile over his face.

"Hey." I grunted pushing it in, "here for territory negotiations again?"

"Why of course dear. Why else would we be in this rather detestable place?" Blood snidely jeered as his beautiful eyes flashed. I chuckled and made one last shove somehow getting it in deep enough as I began to crank on the rusty handle.

"Hm...," I hummed along as I ripped out the drill. Perfect. Now all I need to do is put in the window. I leaned back into the booth reached for the window. Ugh...I placed it too far. I gripped the side of the frame hooking one leg to the outside and stretching out the other to counterbalance my torso as I stretched back to the desired window.

"Elliot, go ahead and find Gowland for me." Blood nonchalantly purred. I groaned. Perfect; now he's just going to stay here and - I yelped as a sudden pressure knocked against my pelvis. I nearly fell back into the booth as Blood gripped my hand, pinning my leg against the windowsill with ease.

"Be careful dear. You'll fall." He purred gently pulling me back to a sitting position. I leaned back from him and tried my best not to panic as he nestled in my unguarded legs. Ah...I see what happened. He went ahead and got between my legs while I was reaching for the window defenseless...clever little -

"Get out of my legs." I huffed, just as embarrassed as I was annoyed. I swear does he _have_ to make everything difficult?

"Oh? I only wanted to see what you were doing. That's all." He crooned as he leaned into the booth. I leaned back as I tried to purposefully fall back and 'accidentally' kick him in the head; it will hurt me but it's worth it. His hands however sneakily positioned around the nape of my back as he pressed our hips closer together, literally forcing me to curve against his figure as he admired the straight holes into the frame. Ok I feel just plain molested now...

"Get _off_." I growled as I tried to move my legs in front of him and kick him off.

"My dear, what sort of poles are you inserting into this hole?" He asked as he pressed forward. My legs twitched as I struggled to cover the sensitive area thankful for my thicker than average pants. On hot days it's a drag but today it's very helpful.

"T-The window." I stuttered. Oh please just get off you horny little bug...

"Whatever for? Do you not like showing everyone what's inside?" His double meanings are starting to piss me off.

"No. Thieves are coming a little more often for the funds so I thought to reinforce it and decrease the number of people robbing us." I bluntly stated pushing against his chest.

"Thieves? Is that what you call everyone who comes in and out?" He grinned as he continued to lean forward forcing me to rely on his supportive arms if I didn't want to get a concussion. My annoyance got the best of me as I pinched his nose and scrunched up my own as if teasing a little kid.

"The only good thing about you are your eyes; other than that you're just a _pest_. Now stop bothering me. I want to get this done." I let his nose go and pushed him back but the mafia boss did not move in the slightest.

"Again with my eyes...I suppose they _would_ intrigue someone with such a nuisance for her own." He muttered as something lightly touched my left side. My head whipped around in an automatic response to see what was touching me with my good eye. His eyes flashed, catching the sense of unease that flitted through my sight.

"Don't touch my left side." I snapped. I don't like it when someone is on my left because I can't ever see what's going on over there. It unnerves me to know that he's trying to pull something literally from right under my nose and I can't catch it.

"And why not?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"Because I can't see." I blurted out without meaning to. My heart immediately sunk as I spied a fireworks display going on in the back of his forest green eyes. Ugh...great.

"Oh? What is that there?" He seductively whispered in a rich, husky voice as he leaned in to my left. I jumped and shoved against his shoulders as his lips whispered over the base of my neck. A shutter ran up my spine as my cheeks gained a faint flush. I struggled to turn and see what he was up to but it was useless; his stupid head was keeping me from seeing anything.

"G-Get off -!" I gasped as his hot breath flew over my neck. Lay off you jerk -!

"Oh? Why do you have a flushing face? Does my presence make you flustered?" He cheekily asked tapping his forehead to mine.

"BLOOD -!" Mary's voice screamed. Blood remained where he was with a carefully placed smirk on his lips.

"Yes _Mary_?" He asked taunting the old man to fire as Blood remained glued to my side. My eyes grew wide as I frantically tried to get out of his grasp but the position I was in made escape impossible. He's going to make him shoot at _me_ -!

"Kindly kiss off and f***ing **_die_**." Mary hissed, blinded by his rage. I held in a screamed as the Hatter yanked me off of the windowsill just in time before Mary blew half of it to smithereens.

"J-Jackie?!"

"Gowland you _idiot_ -!" I spat back, trembling with anger. _GREAT_! Something _else_ for me to fix!

"Aw~ is that all you have _Mary_? I suppose aim worsens with age, doesn't it _Mary_? My, such a shame that you're not as young as you used to be~," I'm going to die. That's it. By my own boss's hands I'm going to be freaking blown to freaking bits with this freaking suicidal jerk.

"BLOOOOOOD -!" Mary shouted as he fired off more rounds.

"Flee if you want to live." Blood purred tugging me along. This jerk...

I have no _choice_ -!

‡

"_Why_ would you _do_ that?!" I rasped as we came to an empty alley far from the amusement park. Jeez...I can't believe even the _employees_ were shooting at me! I brushed my hand over my waist which was bleeding. Ah, something actually nicked me.

"Well, I could not think of a better way to get you out of the park." Blood admitted as he likewise breathed heavily, loosening the tie around his sweaty neck. My eyes watched as the salty water fell over his Adam's apple and into his shirt. I blinked; huh. So even Role Holders can sweat huh? I shrugged my thoughts away leaning on my knees for support. Ah...I'm tired now. I sighed and looped around holding my head. Great...now I need to patch up not only the buildings with the bullet holes but reconstruct an entire new freaking ticket booth and -

"Spend the day with me." Blood suavely purred, tapping his cane against the wall to keep me from escaping. I sighed, exasperated.

"Why?" I huffed still trying to get my breath back.

"I'm bored."

"Go find someone else to play with. Or, better yet, go get Alice." I growled pausing as I spied a pained spark leap through his eyes. I sighed. "'I said too much. Sorry." I apologized trying to leave. His cane remained firm as his arm wrapped around my stomach, tapping his head to the back of mine.

"My word...you get angry as you please, yell at me as you please, and ignore me as you wish. Such an interesting woman." He hummed pressing his lips to the back of my neck. My hand twitched wanting more than ever to punch him into tomorrow.

"Let's make a deal; I'll spend the day with you if you _promise_ not to come into the amusement park and bother me alright?" I compromised turning to face the taller man. his predatory eyes softened, pleased with my cooperation.

"Ah, trying to strike a deal with the Hatter are you? Very well." He agreed. I raised an eyebrow; that was too easy.

"You _swear_?"

"May I poke needles in my eyes and sever my hands if I were to do otherwise." He purred, retracting his cane to his side now that he got what he wanted.

"Good." I nodded. I wouldn't mind poking those needles into his stupid head myself.

"Come along dear. I heard there was a rather good tea shop that opened nearby." Blood crooned leading the way as he pushed me along with his hand on my back.

‡

I breathed in the intoxicating tea leaves of the shop reveling in their delicacy. They smell so nice~

"Do you have a particular favorite?" Blood cooed keeping his hand on my back.

"Not really. I don't even drink it so it doesn't matter what I think. What matters is the what the person who's going to be drinking it thinks." I noted plucking up a white bag filled to the brim with black powder. This smells like it was mixed with a lot of spices; the smell of it reminds me of fall, my favorite season.

"Yes, but I would like to know which scent intrigues _you_ the most." I shivered as he breathed on my neck. Ugh, again? I clapped a hand over the tainted skin scowling over him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to approach my left side?" I growled, aggravated by the continuous attention to my left side. He's doing it on purpose obviously. Doesn't he get that it makes me very uncomfortable to feel and hear something that I can't see? Of course he does; that's why he keeps doing it.

"You have yet to tell me _why_." He shot back as my shoulder came in contact with a leather glove. I shuttered and tried to shake him off but his hand held firm.

"I don't like it that's why."

"Care to explain?"

"Never." I huffed tossing him the tea bag I was holding. "This one smells the best to me."

"Hm~ interesting choice." He purred admiring the bag before collecting a few boxes.

The rest of the day went by sluggishly slow. After we stayed in the tea house for a while longer we walked around the town visiting a few other shops such as the flower shop and even chocolates before that. And, in each store, he would continue to pester me for my favorites. In the chocolate shop I picked out the dark chocolates as he again asked my favorite.

"Dark chocolate, definitely." I nodded looking over a dark chocolate bunny. Pffft...Elliot...

"Why is that?" He asked, deeply engrossed in my reasoning for saying such a thing.

"It's a bit bitter but I like it; plus it's healthier than regular, processed chocolate." I answered without really thinking.

"That's interesting...," he crooned tucking the information back into his head. I slyly and suspiciously glanced over to him. What is he trying to accomplish here? Maybe he really was just bored and decided to kill time with me? I wouldn't doubt it.

The second I entered the flower shop my nose was assaulted by the delicate touches of the colorful plants. I almost immediately went over to the carnation flowers which drew my eye more so than any other. Blood's eyes seemed to twinkle excitedly as he again asked me which was my favorite. I tapped my lip unable to decide.

"Well...if I had to pick it would have to be the carnation." I smiled and poked the scruffled edges admiring the feel they had under my fingertips.

"Ah, but you must be more specific than that. There are a variety here; there are white, yellow, pink, red, violet, striped and solid. Which would you choose, if given the choice?" He pressed seeming eager for my answer. I leaned forward gently caressing my fingers over their soft, scrunched up appearances.

"If I didn't have a choice... I would have to go with the striped. Or maybe the yellow? I'm not sure between the two." I pondered torn between the beautiful flowers.

"I see...," he muttered seeming annoyed at my choice, "I am actually quite partial to the Marigold myself or even the Jonquil."

"Yeah...but I like the patterns and the smell. It's very nice looking, all of the red dotting the petals." I mused entranced by the entrapping pattern. They're really beautiful. His hand reached in from my left, making me cringe away. His other hand held my waist firm as he plucked the striped flower from its place.

"If that is the case then take this." He crooned handing off a few coins to a passing by plant tender as he curled my fingers around a single flower.

"Ah, that's alright." I said trying to put it back. His hand once again shot out of the abyss forcing my fingers over its stem.

"Nonsense; I insist." He crooned using that you-better-take-this-or-else undertone to his candy voice. I sighed and retracted with the single flower.

Well, at least I know he doesn't hate me.

‡

"I had quite the evening young lady." Blood hummed. I sighed; it was fun. I can't deny it. The only thing that bothered me and still continues to bother me is that he's been staying on my left side the entire day when I specifically asked him not to. I can't decide if he's doing it jus to tease me or if it's more natural for him to stay to the left. Oh well.

"Yeah. Today was not as horrible as I imagined it was going to be." I teased with a grin.

"Such a stubborn woman...," Blood miffed. I craned my neck seeing his smile out of the corner of my eyes. Heh. He's not half bad.

"_I'm_ the stubborn one? Who's the one who forced me to leave work and spend the entire day with him?" I mocked in a jocular sort of way.

"It was your choice to stay dear." He playfully jeered back with a chuckle, thoroughly enjoying the playful snips at one another.

"True." I answered holding the flower close. I'll need to put this in a vase when I get back or else it would be a waste of a beautiful flower.

"Did you enjoy your time with me today?" He suddenly asked as the Amusement Park gates approached. I kept my eyes on the gates not bothering anymore to get a kink in my neck to look at him. I'll be sore enough tomorrow as it is.

"I've told you before I did."

"No, you said, and might I quote, ' Today was not as horrible as I imagined it was going to be'. So which is it?" He once again teased as his voice dropped. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Blood, I had fun. Happy?" I sniped still in a pleasant mood. It's fun snapping at each other playfully like this. He keeps me on my toes. Poor Alice couldn't handle his teasing. Well, it's a good thing I can't tell when he's teasing and actually trying to piss me off.

"Not quite." He noted as he spun me around and slammed my back against a wall. Since when were we walking so close to the buildings?! "Come live at the mansion."

"Why? It would just take longer to get to work." I retorted, puzzled. Why live there when living at the Amusement park is so much closer to my job?

"Then come work at the mansion." I gazed into his smoldering eyes which were frisky with the thought of me living there. Ah, I see. So this entire go around town thing was just to butter me up? Great. And I fell for it hook, line and sinker.

"Sorry, but I like working here at the Amusement park. Besides, I'm much more useful here than I would be at your mansion; there's not as many mechanical things to fix." I commented easily chipping away at the logic behind his question. It simply just doesn't make sense.

"True...I had not thought of that." He pondered as a smirk filled his lips, "well then, I'll leave it at that. Good night dear." He released his hold on me and suavely turned around vanishing into the night. My heart pounded wildly as his masculine scent still lingered nearby. Ah...he smells really good. And his burning eyes looked like licking green flames of a fire...

I snapped myself out of it, slapping my cheeks. What am I thinking? Blood is a diabolical, sinister, two faced mafia head who's probably out for my virginity too. Although...a faint blush crossed my cheeks. I don't think Alice was a virgin...GAH! What am I thinking? None of this even matters!

I just need to avoid him; that's all.

BLOOD'S POV

"Blood? Where were you?" Elliot asked in a daze as he handed me a stack of paperwork which he laboriously finished in my absence. I smiled as glanced back to him, taking the paperwork.

"Gathering information."

‡

If you are a _true_ fan you'll go look up the meanings of those flowers and chocolates and let me know what you think of them. If you find any better meanings of flowers that you think are appropriate let me know; I'll be filling this story with them since I feel that Blood is more so subtle than the other Role Holders. Reach about **_30_** or******_35_********_reviews_** and I'll start working on the next chapter~ :3


	4. Chapter 4

‡

I sucked in a deep breath of the morning air rolling over on the comfortable bed. Ah...so nice. I stretched humming as my limbs cracked from the sudden exertion. Hm...too early. My head thumped against the pillow not willing to get up quite yet. My eyes sleepily rolled into the back of my head laying on the single flower Blood gave me. I frowned at its state; it's wilting already? I pulled back in a massive stretch, rolling off the bed and landing on the ground with a soft thud. My muscles tingled delightfully from the simple exertion, waking up from their comatose state.

I waltzed over to the vase scooping it up and trotted over to the bathroom. I watched as the water formed a mini whirlpool in the sink. Huh. That's interesting. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and filled up the vase. I'm so easily amused in the morning. I took a quick shower humming as I slipped into my regular clothes. The park is closed for some celebration and not many people should be here right now. None of the rides really need fixing, which is pretty rare. Maybe I'll go play on some of the rides with Boris? Or work the Ferris Wheel so Josephine can have the day off? Or maybe even go into town -

_Thud._

I jerked back, startled as I ran into the immovable door. Huh? I tried the handle once more. It's moving so...

_Thud._

It's...not moving...

_Thud._

...

_THUD!_

I huffed in aggravation as I kicked the door unable to make it even budge. I painfully retracted my leg babying the limb as I glared over the impassable portal.

"BORIS! Did you block my door _again_?!" I shouted, thoroughly seethed by his stupidity. Why is it that, whenever he gets bored, he feels like he can just come over to my place and screw with me? Oh what the heck; and I was actually in a pretty pleasant mood this morning! I pounded on the door demanding his usually divided attention. I listened intently for his stupid snicker but it never came.

"Boris?" I called out again. Usually he stays for his pranks. Maybe something else caught his eye so he left? I wouldn't doubt it. I slept in a little today so he probably got tired of waiting. I huffed, aggravated as I hopped onto the bed. I swear if that stupid cat left a giant pile of dead crap on my door I'm going to rip his tail right out. I shoved the window open leaning out the front, fearing the worst. He didn't get an entire deer did he?

The breath caught in my throat as I beheld the colorful blockage. Stacked to the bottom of the roof blocking my door from sight entirely were masses upon masses of boxed dark chocolate and even more beautiful flowers surrounding it. The red boxes of chocolates with clear coverings caught my eye proudly presenting the darkest of dark chocolates with gold studded bows neatly tying it together with the gold tinfoil of the delectable sweets. Each flower and bouquet was tied neatly with a blood red bow and clear wrapping showing the freshly cut vegetation still dripping with water.

...what?

I sagged forward in shock as I eyed the carnations and dark chocolates. Oh I should have known he was up to something...great. I slipped onto the ground picking up one of the flowers and twirled it in my hand. I knew it...he just wanted to mess with me. Great. I huffed and tossed the flower aside. I can't believe he just dumped this much money on just to annoy me. But then again he can afford it. Well, what should I do with these? Should I take a few and sell the rest or just burn them all right here and now?

"Um, Jackie dear?" A faceless worker asked.

"Hm?" I asked keeping my eyes locked to the sweets and flowers still thinking of ways to dispose of the excess.

"Ah, please come with me...," she asked uneasy. The troubled tone in her voice caught my attention as I looked back.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, well, it's Gowland...,"

‡

I hesitantly stood in the door gawking at the most pathetic state I've ever seen a man in. Sympathy was predominant in my hurting heart for the man but more so disgust at his poor attempt to handle whatever he was going through. Gowland was slumped over onto his desk with a literal puddle forming around his head and papers slipping off the desk drenched with his tears. Can he even breathe with all that water...?

"Mary? What happened?" I asked lightly touching his shoulder. He stiffened, clearly not in the right mind to talk.

"So much...he took so much...," he absentmindedly mumbled in a monotone voice unable to wrap his mind around whatever happened.

"Took? Took what?" I asked curiously. Who took what? Without warning he jumped to his feet snapping his head up in pure irate fury as he glared over me with the anger of a man who was psychotic.

"That wretched Hatter took all of my money and a fourth of my land-!" He shrieked, gripping the table until his knuckles turned white. I nervously eyed his grip. He's going to break bones...

"L-Land...?" I asked. Hatter took his land? "How?"

"Yesterday Elliot came and took them -!" he screamed barely able to suppress his maddened rage. Yesterday? Ah...that's when Blood took me out...

He gritted his teeth as the pain became too much. His hands flew up throwing the desk over with a flurry of paperwork fluttering to the ground, oblivious to his rage. I stumbled back shocked at his rage.

"M-Mary, calm down! Explain to me what happened!" I begged with arms raised defensively. How in the world did Elliot convince Gowland to give up his funds and some land? He hunched over, dead as depression once again hit the elderly man hard. Mary fell to his knees blindly running his eyes over the ground.

"L-Last game...the past Amusement Park owner owed the Hatter family because he loaned a great deal of money to continue operations during a depression season...," Mary groaned physically feeling the agony of having his most precious things ripped right out of his hands, "Although we are not supposed to remember the past games the Hatter family is very keen on debts...and, since we still owed so much...and then Elliot came and took it all at once -!" Gowland wailed falling to the ground to hide his shamed face. I crouched down next to the sobbing man. So that's what it was; Blood wanted me out of the way because he knew I would have gone ballistic if it happened while I was here. I clicked my teeth together.

That conniving _snake_ -!

‡

Oh~ so THAT'S what Blood was planning~ I know this was short so only 5 reviews for the next section. I'm literally jumping out of my seat with excitement at writing it. Review so I can begin! It's going to be excellent I promise :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey little Chickadees! So there's a new writer to the HNKNA archive, Sleeping Moon, who shows considerable talent. I personally was very impressed with her OC and I would encourage all you HNKNA lovers to go check it out. Her story is called Golden Afternoon. To all those Elliot fans out there I encourage especially to take a look~ thank you and enjoy!

‡

I angrily gripped my wrench as I passed through the unguarded gates. Such a freaking easy lock...even a kid could pick that thing! My wrench twirled around in my fingers in a maddened frenzy as I eagerly scanned for my victim. He's such a _jerk_! The only reason he took me out was so Elliot could go and collect the debt. Such a pompous son of a-

"Why hello Miss Jackie! It's been quite a while since we've last seen you here. Are you here to see Elliot?" A faceless servant asked as he eagerly approached with a smile. I grimaced, trying to put on a more friendly mask towards the faceless.

"No; I'm here to see Blood," actually, more like rip into him for making Gowland cry like a little baby, "is he in his office?" no, more like 'are the walls sound proof at least'? He hedged back, clearly taken off guard.

"Blood _Dupre_?" He asked, ensuring that he heard correctly.

"Yes." I growled as my patience wore thin. Calm, calm...save it for Blood. _He's_ my real target...

"Ah, my apologies Miss but they are all out on business. They will be back soon however." He noted with the faintest quivering. My eyes flashed over his stiff stance and clearly unhappy expression hidden behind that fake smile. He's scared? Does he see how ticked off I am? "Perhaps you should come back when Miss is in a better mood?"

"Nope." I rebutted popping the P, "I'll wait in his office. If I wait and steam off I'll forget what I'm so made about."

"Isn't that the point of waiting?" He asked with a taunt jaw, clearly not in favor of my decision.

"I _want_ to rip into him. He made Gowland cry." I flat out explained. I'm not happy Blood made my boss cry and fall into such a pathetic state. But then again, I guess it was because of Mary more so than Blood. He was only doing his job. Maybe I can at least bargain for the land back or something?

"Ah~ Miss, I don't think that's -,"

"Tell Blood I'm in his office when he gets back." I waved off his concern trotting down the long halls by myself. Great...now I'm not going to have nearly enough zeal to rip him a new one when I see him. I sighed. I'm just not a very angry person. Particularly towards Blood; I find him more funny then evil. He acts so high and mighty and cocky and stupid that I want to tease him and kick him off his high horse.

What makes him think he's so much better than Gowland to go and make the poor man cry? But again, Blood was only doing his job and made Gowland pay his dues...Ugh. This situation is annoying. Maybe I should just go and leave now and pretend none of this happened? I'm losing my motivation. Nah...this needs to get done. And, if anything, maybe Blood will come up with a new funny phrase saying how much of a how I am. Those are normally pretty funny.

I slipped into his office glancing over the stack of paperwork sitting on his desk. What kind of papers would a mafia guy have to even do? I curiously approached the desk shuffling through some of the paperwork. Hm...looks like a whole bunch of grids and dues that people owe. Oh? here's Gowlands -

...dues...

...

...

...

_...How_ many zeros is that?!

"Holy crap Gowland just what did the past owner _do_?!" I cried aloud, unable to hold in my shock as I placed the disgusting number back into the pile of papers. My gosh...that is much worse than I thought. I neatly lined the paper back up making sure he wouldn'y be able to tell that I glanced at a few of them, none of which even came close to what Mary owes. Wow...Gowland, you're just plain _screwed_.

I sighed heavily and glanced back locking my eyes on a very interesting sight. The tall black cylinder - which was previously hidden by the vase of roses, Jonquils and marigolds sat - smugly sat on the desk watching my every move. He left his hat here? I curiously drew closer and fell into the arms of the couch keeping my eyes on the precarious head ornament.

That guy is always wearing this tacky hat...why does he even bother? Maybe this is just a tradition for the Hatters to wear hats that suck? What with the stupid fake roses in it and the cards? What the heck are they even supposed to symbolize? I'm sure the numbers weren't picked at random. I hesitantly picked the hat up feeling as though I was almost unworthy to pick up such a mighty thing. Hmph...he puts on the hat and suddenly he's all big and tough. Why? A hat won't cover a viper.

Curiosity got the better of me as I slipped the hat onto my head. It slid down a little ways covering my forehead with ease. It's a bit big for my head. I giggled. I guess this can only be worn by big headed people with egos the size of a freaking elephant.

Like Blood, of course.

I chuckled as I imagined his head the size of an elephant wearing this tiny hat on top. Cute~ I would probably go to see a show like that. My eyes glanced over the table spying a small bowl of strawberries. Those look pretty good. I reached forward, plucking one up and biting into it. The sweetness of the fruit immediately dispersed over my tongue drenching my buds in their tanginess. Oh wow these are really ripe. And precut too. I eagerly reached for another as my hand tapped against a small hand mirror. I gently picked up the gold crafted frame looking at my suave reflection as I took another bite of a strawberry.

I don't look half bad in this. I tilted my head to the side getting a good look at all the angles. Well dang this is pretty cool. I'm wearing something that no one else would dare even touch. A sense of danger riddled my bones as I slyly smiled. I'm probably going to get in trouble with that big tough mafia guy if he catches me. Ha...that's a laugh. My fingers slid over the rim encountering some unexpected soft touches. Huh? I ran my hand over it once more watching my reflection mirror my movement over the flowers. This feeling...they're real? I gingerly yet gently rubbed the petals before running my hand over the slightly soft velvet feel of the sleek hat. What kind of material is this even? It's surprisingly comfy. But those flowers...how often does he have to change them out?

"Having fun my dear?" A deep husky voice purred as the hat was plucked off my head. I jumped slightly, barely holding my composure as I carefully constructed a mask under the guidance of the mirror. I don't want to look _too_ started.

"I _was_." I huffed glancing over to the mafia head as I watched his smooth gait to the desk. He limberly sat down in his chair and placed a number of papers before him popping them into place as he set them down. He smoothly picked up a feather pen dipping it in ink before shifting his gaze to me.

"My apologies for not being able to properly greet you at the moment but I need to get these down while they are but fresh in my mind. I'll entertain you once I've finished." He crooned, immediately getting to work as he trotted down notes on the papers. I sighed and slumped on the couch as my fuse went out. My earlier rage has cooled down enough so I can at least think straight.

"Alright." I mindlessly agreed popping a smaller strawberry into my mouth.

‡

I lazily rolled onto my stomach after a little while staring at Blood as he meticulously glanced over his paperwork, cross referencing and making notes here and there as he continued to shuffle through the papers. Hm...maybe next time when I get the chance I'll take Gowland's papers so he can't have it. But then again I'm sure he'll have back up documents somewhere.

My eyes laid over his hat which followed the path of his head to the dot. Each subtle shift was captured by the head ornament as it slightly tilted in different directions following Blood's gaze. Hm...those roses look really, really nice actually.

"My dear, if you stare any harder I fear you may bore holes into me." Blood teased. My eyes flickered to his face, disinterested in what he was implying. I slumped forward lying on the couch as I locked eyes with the playing cards tucked in his hat.

"I was looking at the hat, not you."

"Ah, so it is my position you are interested in?"

"Not at all; just the hat."

"So, it is my position which you admire so deeply?"

"The hat, yes." He smiled slipping the hat off and placed it before his chest with a sneering smile.

"Say, how do I look now in your eyes now?" He mocked lightly tapping the hat to his chest.

"Like a guy without a hat on." I bluntly retorted still admiring his hat. His smile fell as he leaned back in his seat setting his hat back on.

"I hear you have some business with me; speak." He said skipping the joys of his insults and getting straight to the point.

"You made Mary cry." I accused not too sure where to begin.

"Well, it's not that hard to do." He miffed looking back over his paperwork, "anything else on your mind?"

"Why did you suddenly decide to go and take what he owed?"

"I am, by my role, inquired to collect loans which even previous Hatters have set. I had no choice." His joyful smile recalled no such gentle feelings as he explained the harsh reality. It was a jerk move taking all that he wanted but he wasn't wrong in doing so. I sighed.

"Well, can't you give him a little more time?"

"What's this? Coming in to settle Mary's debt for him? He should be ashamed."

"True," I agreed, "but he's my boss and is in a terribly emotional state right now so I don't think it's a good idea to see him."

"Hm...I see...anything else you wish to discuss with me?" He said dropping hints left and right. I sucked in a deep breath. Fine.

"Yes. Why did you leave all that crap on my front door?" His smile immediately returned as though waiting for me to bring up that subject in particular.

"It was a thanks for spending the day with me yesterday." He smoothly said. I scowled over the man and his empty words. That sounds rehearsed.

"So you decided to trap me in my room with dying vegetation and fattening chocolates?"

"Precisely." He hummed. I huffed. I swear there is no _talking_ to this man! He's so freaking full of himself...

"Give Mary's money back at least."

"No. I'm keeping what he owes me." He immediately rejected.

"Oh come _on_. There's no way he could have a monstrous debt with that many zeros!" I blurted out before a red flag shot up in the back of my head. Crap. He glanced up, flickering his gaze to the paper before going back to me.

"You went through my paperwork."

"I was bored."

"And playing with my hat?"

"I was really bored. I even ate some of your strawberries." I added teasingly, coming before his desk. I placed my hands on the smooth wooden surface and leaned forward as thought to make my point clear.

"Give Mary some leniency."

"Then come work at the mansion."

"Never."

"Then my answer remains just that." He sharply retorted. I glared over his hat which cockily glowed with satisfaction. He was fun until he out that on his head and now he thinks he's some kind of big macho guy who can push people around as he likes. My eyes narrowed. Kind of like a mask. When it's off, it's Blood; when it's on, it's the Mafia head. So which is he?

"Which are you Blood?" I suddenly asked locking my fingers around his tie and gently pulled him forward. He looked up from his work, surprised but hid it well under his cool demeanor.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked with excited narrowed eyes and a sly grin.

"Are you Blood, the nice man who took me out yesterday," I popped off his hat and settled it on my own head watching the corners of his eyes slightly tighten as I did so, "or are you the Mafia head bent on extorting and swindling money?" His grin held as soft white leather brushed my left cheek. I flinched but otherwise held still as he leaned in.

"Which do _you_ think I am?" He pressed breathing over my face. I popped his feather pen over his lips and slipped out of his grasp as my heart pounded hard. Jeez...I'm not used to being so close to someone. Especially someone who's cute but so annoying I want to kick his head clean off.

"You think you're so big and tough being the mafia head but...," I slid back and let go of his tie tilting the hat forward slightly, "you're still just a _man_." I turned my back to the head of the mafia trotting out the door without looking back. I've said what I wanted.

"Excuse me dear, but that's my hat." He pointed out, acting as though I stupidly forgot it was there. I continued without even glancing back or slowing down out the door.

"That's a shame." I brushed off leaving him to his thoughts.

BLOOD'S POV

My my~ what a fun little miss she is. She seemed to be in quite the playful mood today. And here I was thinking on my way over that she was going to try and tear my head off. I chuckled. What a naughty miss, misleading my thoughts like that. She goes and gets angry - or so the servant says - and then steals my hat with a playful tune. So sly...

I leaned back in my chair folding my fingers together as I contemplated her little threats. It's so cute how she thinks she can constantly threaten me and get away with it without and repercussions whatsoever. I smiled devilishly pleased with the results of our little encounter.

What a fun little miss.

‡

Oh~ how daring Jackie! She stole Blood's favorite hat~ how do you think he's going to react to that? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next as always~ thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

BLOOD'S POV

The constant scratching of the pen embedded it's tedious caterwauling in my ears as I finished the last document. I leaned back with a sigh stretching out my cramped hand. So much paperwork...I should have left Elliot to finish it but I don't want him to see these transactions in particular.

"Blood, can I come in?" His voice in impeccable timing asked. My eyes narrowed as the lock turned. I quickly shuffled the papers with Vivaldi's name into a hidden shelf beneath the desk locking it with the gold encrusted key as Elliot entered the room.

"What is it?" I demanded rather harshly unable to keep the annoyance out of my tone. I still had a few more too look over to ensure that my sister gains all that she needs for her little Role Holder's event in thirty time changes. She's been rather low on income since she continues to behead all of her workers.

"I found a faceless trying to hide these papers; it seems that he's secretly been loaning money to another." Elliot summarized showing me a rather large pile of papers.

"A traitor is it? Where is he now?" I asked, taking the papers and immediately frowned at the name. Jerald Griffin... that's odd. Griffin has no relatives so why does this faceless try and take his name on? Bah...I better go and collect what he's stolen before Griffin catches word that someone dares to use his Role's name. I smiled at the thought of him gorging his strange talon feet into the faceless. I've never liked that barbarian Griffin but his torture methods are rather interesting. Then again there isn't much at the coliseum for him to use other than his cute little pets so of course a little creativity is needed.

"Pierce is taking care of the mole now. He's already told us that Jerald Griffin is currently hiding in Heart Castle." My eyes narrowed.

"Heart Castle?" I growled crossly. What is he doing in my sister's territory? Is he trying to get close to her? No...he must only be hiding there. But why Heart Castle and not another territory? Then again I suppose it is much easier to blend in with the guards since Vivaldi doesn't pay as close attention to them.

"Isn't this good? He might even overthrow the territory." Elliot thoughtlessly bantered. I smiled jabbing my cane into his gut. Elliot sucked in a quick breath, dropping to the ground in a pained heap. He convulsed slightly coughing up blood onto his sleeve. Well, at least he has enough sense now not to dirty my rug here.

"Are you suggesting that I go and let this faceless smuggle off with _my_ money? I think not." I harshly growled reaching for my hat. Oh? I thought I had put it there. A grin pulled my lips up as I recalled Jackie's curt words. Ah, that's right. The little Miss taunted me, daring me to come and steal it back a few hours ago. I chuckled in disbelief trotting ahead and out the door. Stealing from the Hatter himself...

What a fun woman.

JACKIE'S POV

I yawned loudly swirling the hat around on my finger as the afternoon shifted to dusk. I glance up at the orange sky admiring the contrast of orange against the black hat with red roses. Huh? I leaned in scrutinizing the hat. Ah...the flowers are already beginning to wilt. I leaned back against the bench in the middle of the park watching as the last stragglers left the park. A celebration...I wonder what kind it is.

Lack of motivation wrecked my curiosity as I slumped back in the bench holding the hat over my head. It's really a nice hat. A bit tacky but, at the same time, very... Blood Dupre like. I chuckled at the reference. It looks just like him. A gentle yet strong musk drifted off of the hat making my senses tingle with delight. His hat smells good. Very... deep and obviously masculine. I inhaled the sweet scent again enjoying the relaxation which unwound the tension in my muscles. It's strangely comforting. I wonder why?

"Oh~ you got Hatter's hat?!" Boris's voice cried making my jump with fright. I fell back, catching myself on the back of the bench as I gazed wide eyed at Boris who was promptly hanging upside down on the branch overhanging the bench. I smoothly exhaled, regaining my composure. "How'd you get it?!"

"I walked in and, well, just took it really." I bluntly explained with a brash smile. Yeah...I should feel accomplished! I got away with something most people probably wouldn't even dream doing.

"Really?! That's amazing!" He cried immediately finding a newfound respect for me. I glanced over his happily smiling face and twitching cat tail. He seems much better today than a few days ago. Is he really alright?

"Boris...are you alright? You don't need to act all big and tough you know." I know it's hard on you. Don't push yourself too far Boris. His happy smile fell slightly as some of his excruciating pain slipped through his happy mask. He slumped down on the bench with his head down. Oh?

"Yeah...," he trailed off with his ears pulled back. I sighed and patted his head reassuringly.

"You knew she was going to leave eventually Boris."

"Yeah...," he sadly agreed. I sadly smiled at his downed state taking his ear between my fingers. He paused, absorbing my fingers rubbing his ears for a moment before a light rumbling riddled his chest.

"Be happy Boris. I'm sure Alice is happy with her choice so we should be too."

"Yeah." He said a little more happily his head fell onto my shoulder, resting the heavy thing as his tail furiously flickered back and forth. I chuckled and more gingerly felt his ears making his deep purrs grow louder.

"Oh? Enjoying pleasures with yet another man I see?" My head snapped up spying Blood standing before me with a haughty smile. Oh great...

"_Comforting_." I corrected as Boris suddenly stiffened.

"Comforting with your body's services? How...fitting." He crooned with a sweet smile.

"Think so?" I snapped back motioning Boris off. He hastily complied and jumped to his feet. He's smart; he'll have a better chance of getting away. I followed Boris's clever lead capturing Blood's attentive gaze.

"Get ready to follow him are you?" He lightly jeered running his hand through his jet black hair.

"I guess you came back for your hat huh?" I asked tapping the tip of it up so I wouldn't at least be blinded by the shorter rim.

"I did but it seems that you are far too busy imploring spoils from another man. Tell me, have you shared anything else so intimate with that flea ridden feline?" He pushed with a haughty smirk. 'That' feline? I glanced over to Boris who had promptly vanished from sight. Geh. Some friend _he_ is.

"Hm...," I hummed along slyly searching for escape routes. Maybe I'll throw his hat that way and run this way?

"I take that as a yes, then." He purred trying to ruffle my feathers. I shrugged it off with a grin.

"If you'd like." I said in a more so teasing mood as a chuckle bubbled from my lips. He's a brat but his jokes are freaking hilarious. Although they're insults they are so funny and old school that I can't help but laugh at them. And he's trying so hard to be polite too~ if it were my brother Jay he would be short of throwing me off a bridge, all the while cursing me out.

"I'm afraid I missed the humor in my words. Would you care to explain?" He asked with a cocky grin repositioning his tie. My eyes locked onto the green silky fabric around his neck. It felt cold when I grabbed it before despite being against his warm neck. I wonder why?

"That's a shame." I curtly responded with a smile. His green tie looks cool. I wonder how long it is?

"How so?" He pressed.

"Hm...," I continued not feeling like answering the man just yet. Maybe I really should run away...my eyes fell over a particular alley way which, with a few right turns and one left, would lead me right to the gate. That's my best bet.

"My young miss, I've come for my favorite hat so don't you dare flee just yet."

"Then give Mary his money back." I bargained. His eyes narrowed as annoyance began to bite at him.

"Little foreigners should learn to not stick their noses where they don't belong." He curtly growled signaling the end of that conversation. I hedged back slightly unwilling to give up just yet. He came to me so I'll say what I want.

"Hm...," I hummed matching his furious glare with a humorous gaze.

"Now, if you please, return my hat." He held out his hand as though I were a little child hiding a candy bar behind her back. I high fived his hand with a loud clap making him stiffen slightly.

"Give Mary his money back."

"My hat, dear."

"I'll give you back your hat when your mature enough to handle it," I snapped, "now give Mary's money back." His smile fell as the humor left his eyes. Ugh...back to mafia guy again.

"You _stole_ my hat so-,"

"So steal it back." I taunted hopping back a step. He hedged back for a moment, surprised by my retort before devilishly grinning. Whoop, Blood is back.

"My dear...are you _sure_ you want to taunt the Mafia head himself?" Well, at least now I know he doesn't want to kill me at the moment.

"My dear...are you _sure_ you want to taunt me?" I playfully teased with a careful smile. Is he playing or is he serious? He's got some serious poker face going on right now. His eyes shimmered slightly like an eager dancing flame, ready to rip into some dead wood. Sometimes it's hard to tell but I'm almost positive he's being playful right now.

"Very well then. I'll even venture so far as to give you a five minute head start if you dare to play with the Hatter," he explained, leaning down as he closed his eyes, "If not, then just place my hat where it's supposed to go and I'll let you off with a warning." Hmph...so freaking cocky.

"You swear you won't cheat?"

"My dear, I if I move then I will personally scoop out my eyes with a spoon." Ew, gross.

"Ah, no need." I said turning to leave before his silk tie and cane caught my eye. I'm already screwed so why not push it a little more?

I gently eased my hands around the base of his neck making sure it would slip off smoothly. Perfect. He remained still as stone waiting with a stuck up smile for the hat to be placed on his head. I grinned and snatched part of the bow shaped tie slipping the entire silk fabric off and ripped his cane from his unsuspecting hand with ease. His eyes popped open as his eyes locked onto me with lips slightly parted in shock at my brazen actions. Even my bones trembled at my irrational behavior. Why am I being so daring? What is it about Blood that makes me want to tease him so much? Ugh...I need help...

"Bring it on _Dupre_." I provoked darting into the one of the numerous side streets.

My heart pounded with unknown excitement as my feet skipped over the cobblestones. My entire body riveted with power and unexplainable feelings which ricocheted off my muscles encouraging me to run even further. The Hatter himself...I'm playing a game of cat and mouse with the Hatter himself. Of course this is going to end with me being caught but who cares right now?

I just need to give him a run for his money at this point.

‡

10 as always~ :3


	7. Chapter 7

BLOOD'S POV

The dusk shifted to the dark entrails of the night as I twitched to life. It's been five minutes. A smile crossed my lips as I eyed the spot my little miss ran off in gazing at a gloved hand pointing me the way. I was right to bring a number of servants with me. I thought she was going to flee so I wanted to make sure to retrieve my hat before then but it seems that I'm going to have to play with her a bit.

" 'Make sure that Jerald Griffin is handled for me'. Pass the word to Elliot." I muttered to a nearby faceless as I followed the path carved out by the many spies.

My my~ such the conniving little devil isn't she? Stealing not one, not two, but three of my favorite possessions and then daring to taunt me with them...she's like a child begging for my attention by committing such petty and naughty crimes. Much more pleasurable than Alice ever was I must say. At least this girl stimulates me to some greater degree.

But then again...my clock ached a bit before I brushed off the useless feeling. Alice did not throw me away; it was I who threw _her_ away. That is why she left isn't it? Because my words went a strand too far about that tall glass of piss of a boyfriend? Anger riddled my bones as I scanned the area for another pointing hand following it to where is gestured. Hmph. What a selfish little ***** she was.

I hastily shook off the other foreigner as I spied my cane lying on the side of a door frame. I glanced over the sign; a mirror maze? What sort of contraption did Mary come up with _now_? I sighed as yet another helping hand gestured inside of the building. I see... so she's in there is she? Trying to lose me in a maze...a grin pulled my lips up as I entered the rather large house.

Such a stimulating woman.

JACKIE'S POV

I eagerly weaved in between the mirrors relying on their reflecting glares and the dimmed red lights to hide my path taken. This house comprises of a number of floors; three to be exact not counting the basement, which is basically filled with extra mirrors and cushions for the trap doors. I just need to be careful and not trip one-

I jerked back as a faint click sounded. My legs immediately spread catching the very edges of the floor to hold myself up from the ominous fall to the ground. Ah...that was close. I'll have fun listening to Blood scream from those. I chuckled and carefully slid off of the trap door watching as it flipped shut whirring back into place. This mirror house is one of my personal favorites so of course I would choose to hide here.

The breath caught in my throat as I heard the slight scuffle of a shoe nearby. I deftly sucked in a breath as I slipped into a corner; one of the few which, if in the right spot, concealed the hider perfectly. My heart jerked with excitement, pounding so hard to the point it was nearly painful. Blood's calculating green eyes soaked in his environment with immense interest as he meticulously scanned the area searching for any trace of me.

I deviously smiled as he slowly approached the trap. Here it comes~! His feet creaked against the wood slightly as he drew closer to the trap, unaware that he would very shortly be shrieking as he fell to the basement and would have to start over. A victorious gasp caught in my throat as he wooden door gave out. He inhaled a deep riveting gasp as he dropped into the hole but, miraculously, clung to the sides and caught himself before falling to the cushions below.

"My~ that is quite interesting." He hummed to himself as he hopped onto the floor in a single motion. I silently clicked my tongue in disappointment. Dang it. "Tell me, Jackie, did you design that yourself?" I stiffened; ah, he noticed me. I sighed; I might as well show myself.

"No, Mary had this all before I came. I only helped with the motors." I sheepishly explained drawing from my hiding spot as I purposely leapt into a certain spot.

"Really?" He crooned drawing nearer. He smiled as he reached forward, "it seems I've won, miss."

"Not quite." I teased kicking the corner of the wall. Without warning the platform sprang up to the fourth floor, tossing me into the air and it shot back down. I painfully huffed and peeled myself from the ground hurrying back into the mazes.

I love this house.

‡

I easily confounded Blood at each and every turn. Whenever he got so close he could nearly touch me a secret switch, a turning wall or a trap door always came in handy. I made sure to position myself correctly so that I would get through it uninjured, leaving Blood confused and dazed as to what happened. I madly cackled on the fifth floor which had an interesting echo effect. Every little noise could be heard but, from the way the architecture is set up, it is nearly impossible to locate the source. Even I could hear Blood's supposedly calm breathing as he smoothly glided around the room searching for where I was hiding. I grinned slipping back against the wall as he passed me for the third time. So much fun~

"You passed me again, Blood." I mocked as he drew out of sight. His breathing hitched for a second before his feet began to tap against the ground again. I giggled and moved closer to the wall keeping my hand over the switch. This one, if I'm right, is a path in the wall that can be used for both workers and players. Either that or it's a small cramped space large enough for one person to hide in until the hunters leave. I smiled as he rounded the corner, spying a dozen of reflections against the wall each of which looked exactly like the last.

"Well? Which am I Blood?" I teased eyeing his grin.

"Well, miss, perhaps you would be so kind as to give me a clue?" He mused tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Why would I-," without warning he darted right at me with his arm outstretched. I jumped and moved to press the switch but it was too late; his fingers overlapped my palm holding his painfully tight to ensure I wouldn't try to slip out of it. I inwardly sighed. Ah...I guess this is the end. I was hoping to make it to the sixth floor which is practically all mirrors which cut people up into geometric sized shapes. My eyes glanced over the switch. Maybe I can -

"If this is another trap door I'm catching you by the hair and ripping you out of it." He warned with an icy tone. I sighed with a chuckle.

"Oh darn it...," I sarcastically purred slumping against the wall. His eyes flashed as though the realization that he finally caught me came over him.

"I've got you, Miss." he breathed out. I watched his chest rising and falling at a faster rate than normal and his seemingly drawn, tired gaze. I smiled.

"Gave you a run for your money huh?" I teased pleased with his flustered state. A mad rasping chuckled vibrated through his chest as he settled his head onto my shoulder slowing his antics and ensuring that escape was impossible.

"Quite. And you?" He asked unable to quell his laughter. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders for a quick hug. He immediately froze, taken off guard by the gesture just as much as I was.

"Yeah, I had fun. Thanks Blood." He pulled back with slightly widened eyes completely bewildered by my actions. My laugh became more hardy at his distraught face. "Why do you look so distraught?"

"Well, it didn't occur to me that you would move this fast," as he spoke his fingers caught hold of the tie around my neck, forcing me to hold still, "but, as a gentleman, I shall comply." He leaned forward with an obvious intent deeply embedded in those flame filled eyes. I reached up and pinched his nose stopping the man short from his little romantic fantasies.

"Sorry Blood; I don't think of you that way. You're a very good friend though." I gently clarified as carefully as I could. I know that turning someone down can be harsh but then again, knowing Blood, he'll probably just hop right back on like nothing ever happened. His lips pulled up into a sly toothy grin as his arm wrapped around my back yanking me in close.

"You think so?" He breathed overpowering me with his deeply defined scent. My head pounded from the pure concentration of the smell which immediately ingrained into my senses. Ah...he smells really, really good. I looked up to his dark green eyes which lashed out in excitement as he leaned down once again. Man, he just doesn't quiet does he -

We both jumped as a loud buzzer went off without warning. The rooms are changing? But this whole place is disconnected from the engines! So why are they changing? My head whipped around as my mouth parted slightly eyeing a railing which ran right over us. Oh crap -!

"Look out -!" I hissed, shoving him in the gut back as a mirror piece rammed full-fledged into my side. My arms were hardly enough protection as the force shattered the glass, cushioning my fall with their spiky edges. I immediately rolled to my feet cringing at the tiny cuts in my skin. There are no tiny pieces that will get stuck; these mirrors will only break in a certain way in case of things like this. I had to fight tooth and nail to convince Mary to buy them.

Blood's body slammed into mine pinning me against the wall as he glared over the moving mirrors, some of which twisted and warped to form new shapes. My eyes fell over one in particular which was flying towards us. Crap -! I smacked my hand against the switch, making the wall flip around with us in it. I sucked in a quick breath as my arm scraped against the wooden side forcing me closer to the mafia head as the enclosed space shrunk to its regular tall, narrow sized confinement. I breathed heavily, still in shock. Who turned the ride on? Blood's body remained stiff as he jerked slightly following the sound of wood splintering. My eyes widened trying to get used to the suddenly dark environment. Ah...he punched the wall?

"Don't even try; this is coated in metal in-between the wood slabs to slow decay." It's an old building.

"Hm...I don't like it." He noted as a whirring click sounded off to the side. The wall jerked inwards crushing his stone sculpted body into my gut. He let out a strained huff as he tried to move away but the walls repelled his body.

"Ouch! Move over!" I hissed trying to elbow him in the gut.

"My dear, if there were room do you _not_ think that I would move?" He asked, admonishing my supposed stupidity. Ugh...great. Stuck in a small confined space with Blood. This is just plain dandy. I gazed at the roof of the tiny room spying an object which made my heart sink. Oh my gosh...please no..., "Quite an interesting design though." Blood noted unable to put any space between us.

"Yeah. It was made specifically for Boris and Pierce." I absent mindedly noted trying to calm my pounding heart. Relax _relax_...it isn't the end of the world. It's just the end of my dignity.

"Truly? So it _wasn't_ made for situations like this?" He asked in somewhat of a sarcastic note pulling me closer. My eyes narrowed as I elbowed him in the gut in an attempt to shove him out the door.

"Of course not you _dork_! If it was don't you thing that there would be at least a _little_ more room?" I know I'm being too literal here; he's just teasing me. He's probably just as upset as I am about all this.

"Really now?" He asked placing his arms around my waist. I stiffened and shoved my back against the wall unable to even place a tiny amount of space between us. This place was made for one man and one man only. Heck, this was made more so for _children_ than adults!

"Move your arms." I growled. Oh so he's going to take advantage of the situation and tease me? Perfect. Just freaking dandy.

"This position offers a little more room. I suggest you do the same to accommodate the two bodies here." He simply stated. I stiffened and tried with all my might to move back but his leg somehow slipped between mine, freeing up some space around our legs at least. Ugh...he's right. Darn it. My shoulders itched from the wood digging into it begging for at least enough room to breathe. I bit my lip and gave in, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. My body let out the faintest sigh with the small freedom of area that came with the movement. Well, at least now I can freaking breathe. "There, isn't that better?"

"Not at all." I sourly complained. We sat there for a few minutes listening to each other's breathing echoing in the tiny space. Ugh...this really sucks. And I have a feeling he's enjoying every second of my discomfort here. He leaned back slightly with the limited room forcing me to lie my head over his chest.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock -_

Ah...his clock. I silently listened to the gentle yet steadfast motion as it ticked away, unheeding to the situation at hand. His ticks were strong and precise, moving only when needed to and fulfilled the sustaining of his life.

"Say, would you care to spend the night with me?" He suddenly asked. My body convulsed with unbelieving laughter as I struggled to muffled it in my shoulder.

"As if I have a _choice_." I chuckled back. Wait, why am I suddenly happy? Happy that the tension broke at least?

"My, what a sudden change in mood...a few moments ago it sounded as if you desired to rip my head off and now you are carelessly laughing away. I'm afraid I don't see the connection." He crooned with an honest note of confusion tucked deep within his words. I smiled and thumped my head against his chest.

"I don't know why either."

"So you enjoy my presence?" I paused, thinking about the answer.

"Yes and no; you're fun with small doses but too much of you can be just plain annoying. So I guess in a sense we're pretty decent friends." It's true though; I can only handle so much of one person's personality before I crave to be alone and to myself for the most part.

"My dear, that's quite insulting." He admonished unsatisfied with my flippant answer.

"Being called a 'whore' in one form or another every time I see you puts a damper on things." I sourly noted. But I'm not mad. I don't get it. Why aren't I mad in his presence? I should be livid but instead I'm laughing away, _enjoying_ this time together.

"And there you go being upset again. I can't predict your next move at all." He said with a tad of frustration.

"For you I can't guess either. But then again I never really cared to." I noted with a laugh. What's the point in caring for someone's reactions if they're probably going to be negative anyway?

"What do you mean by that dear?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not sure." I suppressed a laugh at my own statement. I'm so strange...I paused as another thought dawned on me, "why did you suddenly take all of Mary's money now rather than later? What made you decide to just show up one day, remove me from the equation, and make Elliot go collect the dues?"

"Well, it got you to come to my mansion now didn't it?" He cheekily responded as though he had been waiting for me to bring it up. My mouth popped open in shock.

"So you went to all that trouble of buying all that crap for me and took Mary's land and money just to make me come see you?" I demanded beyond emotion I was in so much shock.

"Well, you told me not to come bother you during work so that was the next thing I could think of." He answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh my gosh...that's just desperate." I groaned. I can't believe I fell for it hook line and sinker once again. So unfair...

"You think so?" He proudly asked. My head tapped against his chest. I'm so tired...just from this conversation I feel like just crumpling down in a messed up heap and going to sleep. He really tests my brain capacity, one of the things that I admire about him. At least he gives me challenges. My spine straightened as his thumb began rubbing circles into the nap of my back.

"Blood." I began with a dangerous note. Can't he at least _try_ make things a little less awkward?

"I'm bored." He simply noted.

"Already?" I sarcastically muttered as his mouth pressed against the top of my head. Ok, let's think this through. Spend the next three time changes with him or go ahead and try to open it? But...I glanced up barely spying the fuzzy outline to freedom. I'm too short to reach it...I stiffened as he nuzzled closer breathing over my ear.

"Why don't we have some fun while we are in here?" He cooed drawing one hand up behind my shoulders and the other to the nap of my back. I hissed under my breath, yanking on his hair. He grunted with a spot of pain at my attack but in the dark it almost looked like he was...smiling?

"I don't fool around with players."

"A player?" He asked puzzled by the slang. I sighed.

"Someone who screws around with people just for the heck of it." I defined pushing his jaws back.

"My dear, is that all you think of me as?" He crooned acting a false tone of hurt.

"Alice sure did." I snapped back. He immediately fell silent. Oops. I stepped on a land mine. Great. The silence lengthened as the tension doubled. I keep forgetting that he and Alice were a pair. But, whether or not there were feelings I'm not too sure.

"Say now, how long again are we stuck in here for?" He grumbled sourly going back to his snobbish tone. Oh this is just freaking dandy.

"Three time changes at best." I mumbled trying to ignore his presence. Maybe I'll just pretend he's someone else like Boris or something.

"Hm~ that's quite a while then."

"Hm...," I hummed already knowing that fact. Sitting in here with a pissed off Mafia head...yeah, real smooth. This sucks...

"Is there any way out besides waiting?" He suddenly asked. I remained silent. Should I tell the truth or lie? "There is, isn't there?"

"Uh...,"

"Where is it?"

"Uh...,"

"Well?"

"Uh...," I croaked unable to grow the balls to tell him. He'll have to pick me up...a shiver riddled down my spine at the mere thought of it. There's no way in heck I'm letting him do that.

"My little miss, are you saying that you would like to stay in this tiny cramped space with me rather than gain freedom? That's quite bold don't you think?" Great and we're back to the whore jokes.

"...it's on top but I can't reach it." His clothes rustled a bit as he looked up measuring the distance with his adjusted eyes. A wicked smile flashed across his face.

"I see why you didn't mention it earlier." He noted immediately catching on. Crap. I remained silent as another whirring click sounded.

"Oh _crap_ -!" I hissed just before the door pressed in a few inches. His body shoved against mine forcing me to relinquish what little air room I had left. I huffed painfully crumpling over the Hatter's overbearing body. I'm going to be the first one to suffocate between the two of us.

"My dear, how much tighter is this going to push us? Surely Mary hadn't put a death trap in this contraption?" He asked with a snicker.

"He better not have." I growled unable to remove my arms from his neck.

"Well then it seems to me that you have a choice to make." He teased realizing my quickly depleting options. I bit my cheek unable to reach a satisfying conclusion for me. Bare with this embarrassing moment for a few seconds or be crushed by Hatter's body? Hm...I actually need to think about this. My heart inhaled a horrified gasp as the door clicked again crushing my internal organs with the next shove. I gapped for a few seconds barely able to suck in the last bits of air that I could.

"Alright _fine_! Reach in-into my pock...et; I can't - get my wr...ench." I huffed accustoming to tiny breaths. I - I can't breathe -!

"Beg me." He purred with a pained huff, he too affected by the suffocating space. My lungs screamed for precious oxygen barely able to hold on much longer. The words caught in my throat as I struggled to even get out a few words. Only the sound of pained tiny puffs of breath escaped my lips.

"Jackie?" Blood asked teasingly with a small hint of actual concerned hidden within his words. My fists weakly pounded against his shoulders as I craned my neck back choking on my sentences.

"C-Ca...n't b...rea-the...," I rasped using the last bit of my breath to speak the warning. The darkness spun in dizzying patterns as I struggled to suck in the necessary air. I...

I can't breathe.

BLOOD'S POV

Foolish Mary for making such a contraption. Though I think this I cannot help but also be impressed with his genius work. I huffed painfully as I tried to suck down enough oxygen to keep me going. It _is_ getting a little cramped in here isn't it? Though I didn't think of her to be the type to overreact by saying 'I can't breathe.'

"What was that dear? Is that a tone of begging I hear?" I painfully purred. I will not fold; I am going to make her beg for freedom. Or perhaps I'll keep her here a while longer? I pondered the thought waiting for her answer which never came. I froze, carefully studying her limp and ill moving figure. Is she playing dead now?

"Jackie?" I asked in a strained note. When she didn't respond real panic began to hit me. I tapped my head to hers searching for tiny puffs of warm air escaping her lips.

There were none.

She's really suffocating?!

_Foreigners are quite weak, don't you know? _Vivaldi's warning sent chilled shivers down my spine. That's right; Alice herself could barely handle servicing my needs and now -! I tightly gripped my cane forcing it to shift into my gun. Tch, her head's in the way... I gruffly bit her neck, forcing the obstruction to move in the confined space as I angled the gun towards the roof. My eyes narrowed locking onto my target.

_Ratta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta_

With a loud snap as that of metal wire cords the door's restraint went limp. I shoved my back against it moving it a good two feet out. I braced my leg on the opposite wall, kicking out with a tight grip on the fragile foreigner. With a strained moan the door flew with me, falling back into the maze of mirror's. I rolled over tilting her head up as I placed my ear before her chest and my ungloved finger before her mouth.

_Thump...ba...thump-ba...thump..._

My clock ticked with horror as I shoved my lips to hers administering CPR. She's dying. Really? She's dying...from such a simple thing? I shoved against her chest, cautious not to break any ribs before returning to her plump lips. Her chest limply rose and fell with each puff barely reacting to the hasty treatment. I had figured Alice as simply weak for a foreigner; after all, how could someone get bruises so easily from such small love bites? And here is Jackie, a foreigner who I thought was much stronger, who is dying because of slight suffocation. Are all foreigners this weak then?

She inhaled sharply without warning, convulsing slightly as she gained her bearing. I eagerly tilted her head up searching her face. Her eyes fluttered a crack before falling limp again. Again I listened to her heart.

_Ba-thump...ba-thump...ba-thump..._

Much more constant than before. And she's breathing now as well. I exhaled a relieved sighed resting my forehead on her soft belly. So fragile...I knew they were weaker but to this extent? She's no more stronger than a child! She hitched in motion making me jerk back. Her breathing jerked for a few moments before smoothing out. How troublesome; did I break a bone? I lightly drew my hand over her rib cage unable to find a broken spot. A few soft spots in particular, however, made her cringe and whine. Ah...I wasn't careful enough. I delicately picked her up lying her head against my shoulder. Another almost whimper sounded from the back of her throat as she curled inwards.

"Hush now, dear. I will take proper responsibility." I gently purred kissing her forehead. Teasing with words is one thing but physically is another. She acted so much like one of us I lost sight that she had a 'heart' unlike ours and therefore greater weaknesses. I waved off my servants who drew a little nearer seeing her in such a state.

"Is she...?" One cautiously began as his curiosity got the better of his restraint.

"Prepare a bed for her and a doctor." I ordered watching as the majority of them scurried away. A decent few remained in the shadows stalking and scouting the area for potential problems.

"La di da da~ la di da li la~," Mary's drunken voice sang as he rounded a corner. His cheeks were flushed from the sake as he waved yet another bottle in the air, stumbling to the ground at my feet. My eyes followed the tipsy idiot eyeing his poor condition as his glasses skittered across the ground to my feet. What a fool disregarding his senses such as this. I crushed his glasses continuing on my way before an unsettling thought overcame me.

Jackie is going to want to come right back to the Amusement Park despite my protests when she wakes up. Her condition isn't so bad that movement is beyond her. I slyly glanced over to the park owner who was unable to identify any object as she patted the ground for his glasses with that same foolish smile plastered on his face.

If Mary was gone...I shifted Jackie in my arms swinging my cane up and directed it at the man.

If Mary were no more then Jackie would come and stay with me.

_Rata-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta_

‡

OMGosh Blood what have you done?! Thoughts and feelings expressed are more than welcomed through the response of a PM or **review**~ **_10_** as always for the next :3


	8. Chapter 8

I gazed endlessly at the ceiling which acted as a witness to the strange circumstances I was tangled up in. My breathing came in shallow but steady trying to avoid the worst of the cracked ribs. No matter how hard I tried however my breathing hitched ever so slightly as Blood's recurring fingers danced through my hair playfully tugging and smoothing out strands. His eyes never left the book he held before him in his other hand casually flipping the pages without a problem.

I shifted slightly still trying to get comfortable on his lap of a pillow. How in the heck he was able to convince me into this one I will never know. I wake up breathing fire and spitting acid and he somehow convinces me to stay for a few time periods; at least until my wound has healed somewhat more at least. How does he turn a situation like that into his advantage? Man he's got talent...

"You are awfully silent; is something rather naughty on your mind?" He teased flipping to the next page as he grew bored with the last.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I agreed to stay."

"Well, you said you liked your things didn't you?" He mused, playfully twiddling my hair about.

"I hid them." Or at least Boris did. A chuckled slipped past his conniving and sinister lips as he took his eyes off the pages for the first time in an hour.

"You mean under the cherry tree 1 mile north and 2 miles west? I must admit it's quite the clever spot but I'm afraid you will have to do better than that." He said as a matter of fact. I inwardly growled. This sucks. Why do I feel like he's always in complete and utter control? No matter what happens he remains calm and relaxed while I'm here steaming like a little kid half the time. This sucks...

"I'm bored. Let me go."

"That's a shame." He curtly responding entangling his fingers in my hair. Ugh...now what? Either I suffer with this now or I struggle, in which he might even break a few bones, and be forced to endure him and the fissures in m bones. Well, it's worth a decent struggle at least. I leaned forward only to have him again push my head into place. His hands covered my eyes blinding me to the world as he heavily sighed.

"My my, it seems that the young lady is quite _frisky_. If that is the case then what sort of man am I to not entertain her for a bit?" His book lightly thumped shut as a pair of lips pressed against my forehead. I cringed and threw my arms up to peel off his hand but he held surprisingly firm as his other hand lightly fondled my shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered taken off guard as his hand slide across my collarbone and onto my throat. Stupid playboy. Can't he tell that I'm clearly not interested in a one night stand with the guy? I feel sorry that he's too dense to figure it out.

"The more you struggle dear the further I'll go dear," he purred into my ear rubbing small circles into my neck with his thumb. I shuttered at the gentle yet unwelcomed touching unwillingly withdrawing my hands. It may feel...interesting now but I know that this is all because he's just bored and wants some entertainment.

"Why are you so interested in me Blood?" I suddenly asked hoping to distract him for a bit. His motion paused for a moment before he chuckled resuming his selfish play.

"Why, you have a beating heart. I find that _very_ interesting." His hand slid from my throat to my chest coming dangerously close but far enough away that I couldn't truly accuse him of anything. His hand rested over my heart feeling it pump blood through my body.

"Blood-,"

"Hush dear. Don't interrupt my fun." He miffed resuming his little game across my throat. I shivered again as a quick trembling shot up my spine.

"So I'm just a replacement for Alice." I nearly spat as anger riddled deep in my bones. I'm a foreigner; that's why he's interested. And only that. He doesn't really care about me or what I'm interested in. He only cares for himself and his possessions. His hand froze over my throat.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked a bit crossly tightening his hand over my eyes. Oh gosh I've hit yet another land mine. Crap.

"That's the only reason that I'm here; so you can immerse yourself in a new 'object' and try to forget about the last, Alice." I coldly explained. My heart began to race as his fingers danced over my throat a bit more stiffly than before. Crap...why am I saying this?

"That is a cute explanation but I'm afraid you have it wrong," he crooned tightening his grasp around my neck, "if you were a mere replacement you would be dead right now." I stiffened and struggled not to panic. He won't kill me; I know it. The Hatter might but Blood will not. I'm too 'interesting' to him.

"S-So why aren't I?" I huffed fighting the urge to punch him in the face and make a run for it. He'll just catch me and probably break my legs while he's at it.

"Because I find you very interesting." He purred pushing a sore on my neck. I cringed at the tender spot. How in the heck did I even get that? It almost looks like someone tried to take a huge bite out of me. I glanced up at him from between a slight crack in his fingers spying a harder and more so unfriendly smile than before. Ah, I really got him mad. Even if he tries to hide it I can see it behind those green eyes of his. I struggled to remain still has his hand draw up and down the length of my neck. Ugh...this is so uncomfortable. I hate having a more sensitive neck than others. Why would you have need to touch it? You wouldn't. Not unless -

_ "My dear aren't you tired? Here, let mommy help you sleep...," Her cherry lips curled into a crazed smile as the glow in her eyes screamed with a malicious sensation. She's taken too many and can't think straight. I huffed as her fingers encased around my throat squeezing the air from my throat. _

It took all my energy not to scream from the livid memory. Scary...my heart raced

"You're pale." Blood remarked narrowing his eyes as he tilted my head to the side.

"Let's make a bet." I offered desperately trying to distract him from my panic attack. His eyes flashed immediately taking the bait. He leaned back and widely grinned enthralled by my sudden offer. Oh crap...

"You wish to dance with the viper?" He teased entrapping me in those alluring eyes of his.

"Yep; and rip out his fangs too." I agreed. He riddled at my confidence thoroughly amused at my attempt for freedom.

"What sort of gentleman would I be if I were to decline?" He purred brushing my hair aside.

"If I win you let me go; no questions asked." I said immediately lying down the wager.

"My, your skipping steps dear. What is the game?" He asked pondering what my choice would be.

"And your terms?" I pressed scrambling in my head to find something that I could win at. I can't think right now. His cheek twitched spying the indecision in my eyes.

"_When_ I win you work at the mansion-,"

"No. How about a week?" He chuckled at my haggling attempt.

"Very well then. Rather, you will join me for tea."

"Tea?" I asked, stunned at his proposition. Tea? That's it?

"That's it?" I asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow. What is he trying to pull here?

"And for an extra bit of lemon in the wound you will even have to drink some tea." He teased helping me up to a sitting position.

"Deal." I immediately agreed. It's better to have a cup of tea instead of giving him my freaking life. But now...what to play? Nothing physical that's for sure. Then a game with luck? No, my luck sucks. Then a strategy game it is.

"My dear have you a game in mind?" Blood cooed keeping his arm around my shoulder. I slyly glanced over to him. He's surprisingly touchy. I didn't expect the mafia boss to touch people so easily. My focus shifted for a second spying a medium sized table with large metal chess pieces the size of two of my fists put together. Perfect.

"Chess." His eyes glinted with excitement before tightly concealing it behind his formidable mafia head mask.

"Excellent choice my dear." He crowed taking my hand and led me over to the checkered table. One set was silver and the other a gold with the same colored metal acting as the checkered field. This set looks pretty pricey. Blood took his seat after me arranging the chess pieces accordingly with a tamed smile over his lips.

"Ladies first."

‡

Oh Jackie when will you ever learn not to make deals with the devil? Will she win or lose? PM and review and let me know what you think! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~


	9. Chapter 9

DelekSuperFan~ Thanks for the idea. I hope you all enjoy this~

"You cheated."

"I did nothing of the sort." Blood hummed taking a sip of his black tea. I glared at the watered down plant juices which taunted me with its tiny ripples and leering reflection. Ugh...I hate tea. I glanced around the surprisingly bare table and servants. It's just me and him? Now I'm suspicious...but, more shocking than that...

How the heck is it possible to win after two freaking moves?!

"I still think you did something underhanded." I accused glaring over the man's flawless face, searching for any hint of remorse; which there were, of course, none. His smile grew, pleased with my persistent nature.

"If you wish we can play again." He offered taking a bite of his crumpet. Blech; even the refreshments are gross. This stuff literally crumples in the mouth leaving your tongue dry and begging for moisture, in the which is only the tea and my glass of water I forced Blood to give me.

"I might take you up on that." I threatened teetering the cup near my lips. I inhaled the delicate smell which did not allude at all to the tea's terrible taste. Man...I just want to go home at this point.

"My dear?"

"What," I growled struggling to tame my awful mood.

"You promised to _drink_ the tea not only make strange faces towards it." He lightly tsked taking yet another sip of the disgusting tainted water. My nose scrunched up as my stomach tied into knots. I don't want to...but I _did_ promise. I heaved a defeated sigh pressing the cup to my curled lips. The rank soiled water spread over my tongue like dirt mixed liquid flooding my mouth with a foreign and unlikable taste. It took all my willpower not to spit it out before I quickly swallowed. Blech.

"Don't you love it dear? The gentle, yet not overpowering scent sends shivers down my spine." He pleasantly hummed taking another sip with a genuine smile. Ugh...

"I get shivers but not for the same reason." I sourly replied. Why can't I just smell the stuff and leave the rest for someone else to enjoy? "It's too bland."

"Perfectly so." I pursed my lips refusing to lose this little spat. Tea sucks.

"It's tart."

"Yet sweet."

"It leaves a bad aftertaste."

"Then drink more." He smoothly crooned finishing off his tea.

"Why? It will only worsen it." I countered as my cheek twitched into a smile before resorting back to a frown. Uh oh I'm starting to enjoy myself.

"Not so. The more you drink the better it tastes." He rhythmically wagged his finger in the air trailing the syllables in his words.

"Like coffee?"

"Coffee is for those who cannot truly appreciate tea. Do you fancy that crude fashion of a drink?" He asked sounding almost insulted through his pleased note.

"Not at all; I only like the smell."

"It's too strong." Blood miffed.

"Perfectly so." I battered back. Are you up for round two, Blood? He paused measuring up my words before his smile grew larger.

"It lacks the delicacy of tea."

"Yet sweet." My smile grew mischievous as I took another sip of tea trying to position myself as Blood had earlier when he said those same words.

"It's after taste is horrid."

"Then drink more." I retorted with a laugh. Ugh...what is it about Blood that gets me in a good mood? Frankly, I think he's a close relative to the devil himself but he is a good friend.

"My how drastic your mood swings are...," he muttered with a softer tone. His eyes, ever so slight, held a great deal of excitement as his smile broadened. Oh? He looks like he's up to something.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so. One moment you are upset and the next you act as though you wish to fondle me with those tricky fingers. What am I to do with you? Am I to let you have your play and toss me aside or should I interrupt and take you first?" He crooned folding his fingers in front of his mouth to hide his exuberant smile hidden behind a cooler facade.

"Fondle _you_? Is that what you think it is?" I crossly bit. He sighed as his smile only grew.

"Ah, and there are your baring fangs once again. Honestly, which side of you is the real you?"

"That depends; which side is the real _you_? The Hatter who wrapped me up in this mess or Blood, who at least makes it endurable?" I battled back pausing as I uttered the last sentence. What do I even mean by that? Ugh...he's going to take that the wrong way.

"Then I shall speak as the 'Hatter' of which you so daringly label me; drink more tea or else I'll make sure you never see your most precious things in one piece again?" He lightly threatened with little intention to actually go through with it as he took yet another sip. His smoldering eyes captured my line of sight entrapping me in that infamous suffocating gaze. I carefully measured his play as a smile tugged at my lips. It's impossible to get really mad at the guy. If his eyes weren't as pretty as they are I wouldn't bother listening to the jerk. I sighed and, surprisingly, did as he said. I took another little sip, this more tolerant than the last. Blood's eyes widened slightly.

"What? Surprised?" I mocked again taking another little sip.

"Pleasantly so. I thought I would have to force your jaws and lips apart just to get a small stream into your throat." He hummed pleased with my cooperation.

"Don't get used to it." I muttered nibbling at the pastry which crumpled in my fingers. I quickly set it back down avoiding the worst of the crumbs as I brushed the remainder off.

"Why not? You'll soon be living and working here so why shouldn't I get used to your obedience." I paused mid sip and rolled my eyes back over the Hatter.

"How in the world did you get _that_ idea stuck in your head?" His stupid hat is calling the shots again. Where did Blood go? I'd rather talk to him than the Hatter any day.

"I've decided Jackie. I'm going to make you _mine_." He purred with a soft smile, lightly stroking the back of my hand as his shining eyes threatened to sucker me in. The doors to my heart slammed shut as my gaze became dead, ripping my hand away from him.

"Like Alice?" His eyes tightened; _bingo_.

"My dear...why must you insist on comparing yourself to Alice when you are so _clearly_ different?" He innocently questioned, poising like a viper into position. I sneered and pulled away from him seeing right through his false concern. Ok. I'm done here. I set the cup on its plate downing the entire glass of water in an attempt to wash out the awful taste. Gross... Blood gazed like an eager predator as I smacked the glass back onto the table, jumping to my feet.

"My, attempting to leave already?" He purred following me up with his shifty eyes.

"You never specified how long." I snapped back warily keeping out of his reach.

"Ah...trying to twist the game, I see?" Blood noted in a strange tone.

"Don't try to turn this on me, Blood. I see what you're trying to do; you miss Alice and trying to replace her with me, someone with a heartbeat, isn't going to help you." I slipped out of the chair swaying slightly as vertigo hit me. Geh...I've been sitting outside for too long. His eyes tightened as he tilted his head, grinning.

"You believe so?" He devilishly purred calmly sipping on his tea.

"I _know_ so." I snapped back as I caught the table, stumbling over a rough patch of grass. I'm trying to leave and be all cool but I go ahead and nearly trip flat on my face? Yeah, that's really going to drive my point home. He smoothly slipped to his feet lying his cane across the table as he walked towards me. I danced back leaning on the table as vertigo hit me even harder, blackening the edges of my sight. Huh? Since when...was vertigo this strong?

"You're not stopping me," I slurred taking a fistful of the table cloth. Oh I don't feel so good... Blood chuckled as I stumbled back looking around the distorting world.

"I'm not stopping you; _you're_ the one stopping yourself." Blood's grin grew even larger as he softly gazed over my crumpling form. I glared at him as I fell to my knees, strength being sapped out of my limbs. He _didn't_...

"P-Poisoned tea...?" I painfully breathed out slouching forward. My taunt fingers slipped from the table cloth's grasp dropping onto the grass. I huffed painfully as I rolled onto my side barely aware of him drawing closer.

"Nonsense," he miffed, "I would never sully tea in such a manner. It was your _water_ that had a bit of Rohypnol in it." He admitted with a sweet smile, gathering me up in his arms. I limply rolled my head back and slid my foot out trying to lamely get to my feet.

"Y-You said...I could leave...," I breathed out as my tongue grew fuzzy.

"As you recall I never made such a promise." He hummed as darkness began to feed off of the receding light. Ugh...I whimpered as a warm pair of lips touched my own softly devouring my sanity. My limbs lethargically heeded to my desires, unable to find the strength to push him away.

"Allow me this much, my dear foreigner. I merely wish to spend a bit more time with you before you decide to run off," he selfishly hummed kissing my throat as the lights flickered out.

BLOOD'S POV

I smiled as the last bit of kicking force left her limbs. She sagged beautifully in my arms overcome by the drug's effect. This drug in particular is quite desirable; not only will she not remember what happened but she will not wake up for a good 8 to 12 hours. Plenty of time for me to have fun with her. I cradled her limp body resting her head on my shoulder as I gestured to a nearby servant.

"Clean up this mess and leave no trace." I happily crooned. I shifted her up kissing her forehead. This was almost too easy. I hadn't expected her to guzzle down the whole drink. I glanced over my shoulder ensuring that the servant present was busy before slipping onto a different path. Under no circumstances do I wish to be disturbed during this opportune time. Jackie muttered helplessly in her sleep unable to bear lifting a finger. Oh, Rohypnal~ thou art a heartless *****. Not only inducing sleep but also making movement extremely lethargic for the taker. And, above all, a 'forget me' pill. Although whether or not she remembers any of this I don't care. I'm only doing this for my pleasure.

The sweet scent of roses assaulted my senses as I drew into my most private garden. Ah, excellent. The roses are in bloom and the skies are clear. I couldn't ask for a more lovely day with the foreigner. With the exception, of course, that she's drugged beyond thought at the moment. I chuckled to my own devious thoughts lightly trailing through the stone hedged paths to my favorite spot. No one knows of this place so who could possibly interrupt me and my business here?

I slipped into the large white gazebo overlooking a small pond gazing into the ripples of the water. I gently breathed in the air reveling in the quiet and peacefulness of the scenery. How very lovely...

I briskly pulled away the covers over the couch sweeping off some misplaced dirt as I laid her over the soft couch. I took my seat beside her, lying her tender head over my lap. She silently sighed as I traced the outline of her face watching her cringe but unable to perform any movement of a higher degree. Ah, I remember the first time I did this to Alice. Although she wasn't foolish enough to drink the entire water. Thanks to her inhibitions I was able to get away with quite a number of things~

I leaned down pressing my lips to her mouth as I grazed her stomach. She murmured in her sleep unable to struggle anymore than just that. My brows furrowed as I gripped her waist trying to get a response from her. Ah, it's no use...she's too far under to even struggle. I pulled back trying to mask my disappointment. It's no fun if she doesn't at least struggle a bit. Even Alice did so quite a bit the first time.

Ah, there I go comparing them again...I chuckled. She got quite upset the first time I did so. I can relate; with Alice constantly comparing me to that awful drink of piss I got rough a number of times just to make her regret even thinking such thoughts. Why think of another man when I'm in her presence? I brushed aside the lingering thought, amusing myself with her blood red bangs. Such a fun color~ I gently tugged at the strands soon becoming bored with the lack of response. Normally she would get upset and start scolding me but here she is, innocent as an angel and lifeless as a puppet...

I hate it.

I sighed, rather annoyed as I leaned back, thumbing her bottom lip. How...unsatisfying. She's not even reacting to my approaches. I suppose that's only to be expected after guzzling the entire glass. At least Alice had the strength to keep kicking for a while. I leaned back, keeping my hand over her throat and felt the soft intakes and exhales of air coupled with her slowed pulses. So delicate...just as a rose, really. I glanced over to a rose growing within reach. So many things can hinder it's growth; a simple neglect of water or sunshine and it will wilt, never rising again even after weeks of treatment.

I tossed aside my thoughts gathering up a book lying on the table beside me. I flipped it open to the marker running my eyes blindly over the ink scribbles. Honestly, I go to all this trouble preparing the poison and placement of everything and she once again goes and jiffs the excitement for me. I can't even bring myself to fall into the mood while she's under like this. No fighting, no shouting, no threatening...I heavily sighed thumping the book closed.

How boring.

"Blood?" A voice called sounding pleased yet startled all in one. My gaze immediately darted over to Vivaldi, watching as her own eyes flickered to Jackie. What awful timing my sister has. She pursed her lips looking over Jackie's resting form.

"My, what a surprise Vivaldi. I thought you were busy with beheadings over at the castle." I smoothly returned.

"What is wrong with her?" She nosily asked ignoring my pleasantries. Ah, she saw right through me as always. I lightly rubbed circles around Jackie's jaws draining my annoyance of being interrupted away. But then again, what was there to interrupt?

"She is merely sleeping." I answered as she drew into the gazebo taking a seat beside me.

"You drugged her?" She asked, not sounding surprised as he drew her finger over Jackie's cheek.

"I believe I informed you that she is merely sleeping." I retorted.

"What was it this time? Ketamine?" She pushed refusing to relent.

"Rohypnol actually, Vivaldi." I corrected, relenting into her prying. My, she has a way of working under your skin as always.

"My, what terrible courtship habits our brother has...no wonder Alice took the opportunity to leave." Vivaldi's words stung my clock as her eyes examined my foul reaction. "Ah, I believe we have hit a rather tender spot."

"You have." I sourly returned pressing a little harder into Jackie's jaw.

"Our apologies then, little brother. It only concerns us how you go about things, brother."

"How so?" I asked.

"You tend to keep too tight of a leash on those you are fond of. Like Alice, Jackie will -,"

"Alice left because she chose to return to that tall glass of piss of a boyfriend. That is all." I finalized refusing to hear the rest of it. Alice is gone; I realize this. And this is me moving on as well. Although ... my gaze returned to the slumbering foreigner. Am I merely infatuated by this girl? Of course not; she's only here for my amusement and pleasure.

"You could have stopped her and you know it." Vivaldi pushed much to my displeasure. My eyes narrowed as I looked away counting to ten in my head. I must not kill my sister I must not kill my sister I must not kill my sister... ,"We speak as such merely out of concern. We fear that if Jackie leaves as well your sanity may not take such course of actions well."

"You question my sanity?" I returned, surprised at her words. The term 'Mad Hatter' is not referring to my mental stability. She sighed retreating on the subject as she relented. Oh? This is rather rare. She does not retreat so easily normally.

"We will let you do as you wish; just recall...that we will not be there to emotionally comfort her as much as we had with Alice. _You're_ the one who will do such actions." She harshly finished haughtily huffing as she scampered off. My gaze softened as I kissed Jackie's forehead. Comfort her emotionally? I knew Vivaldi had played a rather good buffer, convincing Alice to stay longer. I know that. Do her dancing words warn me to be more gentle? Now how can that be when I treated Alice the most gentle of all the woman I've had? A devilish smile curled my lips up.

They do not call me the 'Mad Hatter' for nothing, sister dear.

‡

Ah, poor Jackie~ what will happen to her in the next chapter I wonder? Review and PM me if you have ideas or suggestions~ _**10 REVIEWS**_ as always :3


	10. Chapter 10

"I hate you."

"I heard you the first time, dear."

"I really, really hate you."

"Yes yes...,"

"I really, really wish you would fall off the edge of a cliff."

"And yet you know I would come back one way or another correct?"

"...I really hate you." I sourly grumbled struggling to lift a hand to punch him. He hummed along completely at ease as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Do you now? Well, that's a shame seeing how you'll be spending the next few hours with me." He teasingly hummed still fussing with my hair as he coolly read a book. Ugh...I made a bet to get _out_ of a similar situation but now that I went against his wishes it only became so much worse for me. My eyes narrowed. Is this his way of giving me a warning? 'Do as I say or else I'll force you and you won't like it when I force you; kind of thing? Unlike before I can't move. Every time I try my body simply falls limp much to my growing frustrations. At least now I can think a little clearer although my mind is still foggy. My focus shifted spying a few roses dotting the bushes outside of the wooden framework of the pure white gazebo. When did we get into a garden? Ugh...I can't remember anything. After I fell down...my nose scrunched up as I struggled to piece together what occurred.

"My, what a hideous face your making. What are you thinking about?" He purred tracing his finger from my nose to the center of my forehead. My hand barely rose into the air before falling. Hm...that's the furthest I've been able to move it for a while.

"I'm trying to remember what happened." I admitted biting my lip. All I remember is falling down. How did I get here and how long has it been?

"Hm~ yes, that shall be a mystery to you for quite some time." Blood teased placing his hat over my face. I immediately inhaled his deeply enriched scent intoxicated by the masculine smell. Ugh...why does this jerk have to smell so good? "Now go to sleep; I'm sure you are still feeling some of the effects."

"No." I breathed clenching my teeth. I reached up, forcing every bit of power into my limbs as I could. My body trembled from the simple exertion as my fingers encountered the soft velvet hat ungracefully knocking it off onto the ground. I tilted my head aside glaring at the Hatter's surprised face. "I'm leaving, Blood." His cheek twitched into a smile as he raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

"By all means...you are free to go." My eyes widened, dumbstruck. Really?

"What are you planning?" I growled suspiciously. His smile only grew as his fingers brushed over my shoulder.

"A relaxing day with a stimulating woman. But, if she can leave on her own two feet, who am I, a gentleman, to refuse her?" He innocently asked wearing a crooked devil's smile.

"Deal." I eagerly agreed, lamely moving my leg. My brows furrowed together as my foot touched the solid ground, trying to twist my torso up. My lips twisted into a sneer as I tapped the ground trying to sit up at the very least. My body sluggishly followed my command unwillingly going along with my wishes. Tch this is hard...

Blood offered no support as he observed my struggling, amused at my efforts.

"My dear, would you care for some help?"

"Don't need it." I can do this. It will be sloppy and humiliating but...

I will do this.

I will prove to him that I am strong enough to defy him.

I heavily breathed out as I wobbled to my feet. I stumbled back a step barely keeping my balance as my sleepy legs began to work through the pleasant lazy muscles and loose ligaments. There...we go. Now all I need to do is _walk_. I hesitantly slid my foot forward forcing my body to hold itself together. Each and every tiny step brought me closer to my freedom as my body lethargically followed my commands.

"My~ I'm quite impressed. The drug should still be kicking quite a fuss at this time. But, riddle me this; what is your plan for the stairs?" He teased with a grin.

"Stairs?" I asked before gapping in horror at the traitorous task ahead of me. Oh gosh...this isn't going to be pretty. The three steps to the ground offered a terrible choice for me; stay up here with Blood until the stupid Rohypnol is out of my system or find a way down. Ugh...of course there are no rails to help me. Well, I could always just fall down but that's not ideal. I tightly grasped the side frame glowering over the treacherous obstacle. Alright. Falling it is then. I glanced back at blood who curiously looked over me, also trying to figure out how I would get down. I sighed. Well, here it goes. I leaned forward simply letting fate take hold of me.

Fate is a real b**** you know?

My forehead smacked into the first stair as I tumbled over, biting my lip as I sprawled over the ground. I rolled onto my stomach, peeling myself off with not only unwilling limbs but bruised too.

"...you are not too bright are you?" Blood questioned with a strained voice. I glanced back and grinned much to his confusion.

"Yeah it hurt...but you know what? I got down the stairs." He remained silent as he returned to his infamous poker face. I chuckled at my own stupidity and hobbled away. Ugh...I hit my knee pretty hard. I ignored him as the boards creaked signaling he was following me. Oh peachy.

"You're bleeding."

"Oh well."

"You're hurt."

"It'll heal."

"Are you so desperate to flee that you are willing to hurt yourself?" He pondered with a troubled smile. Oh~ he's not too happy about that.

"I'm not running."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Going to work."

"My~ such a dedicated worker Mary has. I wonder, what sort of other services do you provide that man?" Ugh, really? Back to the sex jokes already?

"Fixing the rides, going on bagel runs, helping him perfect ideas...anything he wants me to do, really." I absentmindedly answered not caring what he could pick from that.

"Anything then? Does that include servicing his 'lower' needs as well?" He mused trailing closer than I would like.

"Why are you following me?"

"So I can be there when you fall."

"That's a shame." I paused, getting my bearing before turning to him.

"How so?" I grinned watching as his smile turned to a puzzled frown.

"Because I'm not going to fall." Blood's not the only one who can pull off a double meaning every now and then. Once again his face fell into an unreadable poker face as I forged ahead. Well, that put him in his place. For a little while anyway. My eyes glanced over a nearby bush spying something long slither about on the ground. I froze; a snake? Well, as long as I steer clear of it, it shouldn't bother me...

...since when do snakes have thorns on them?

I curiously eyed the few vines which rose out of the bushes watching as they waved back and forth in slow, calculated motions. Oh that's just _bizarre_.

"Blood, what are these things?" I asked, reaching up to poke one. The vines paused in motion as my finger touched it's smooth edge, curling around the digit with ease. Huh. That's interesting. I jumped as something skirted by my calves glancing down to spying my legs surrounded with the stuff. My eyes widened as the many thorn filled vegetation ventured about an inch from my legs, prepared to spear me at any moment.

"Oh what-?" I leaned back right into Blood's chest as his hand clapped over my eyes. I stiffened and fell into his arms, one of which wrapped tightly around my waist. I weakly pushed against him unable to get a good hit in my position.

"Blood -," I began as he tilted my head back. An electric shock shot down my spine as his lips pressed against my neck. W-W-What...?

"_You think that you won't fall_?" He asked in a strange note as his hand slid over my stomach, pinning me to his. My heart skipped a beat as his teeth grazed my sensitive neck. My fingers dug into his sides unable to dish out any damage other than wrinkled clothing.

"_You think that I won't trip you_?" He pressed moving his hand further down over my pelvis. I gripped his wrist unable to halt his advances as he dragged something wet over my forehead. He licked me -?! His other hand left it's place, gingerly touching my throat as he craned my head back even further.

"_You think that I won't force you down_?" He asked as hot breath poured over my lips. My breathing hitched as my legs buckled but his arms held my head in place forcing me to stay on my feet unless I wanted to break my neck.

"My dear..._you will never escape the Mad Hatter_." He finalized pressing his mouth to mine. I whimpered and struggled to pull away but something icy slid down my throat. Ugh...what...?

BLOOD'S POV

What is wrong with me? I messily disconnected our lips spitting out the remainder of the drugs into a napkin. When I saw that she truly did have the power to flee at that moment I couldn't stop myself from reaching out. It's not as though she could have gotten very far. It's not as though I couldn't have hunted her down at a later date. It's not as though she was going to vanish in that instant. So why did I drug her once more? I bereted my foolishness for wasting such a lovely drug at the most inopportune moment. Bah...that was expensive stuff too.

A sigh rolled off my tongue as I picked up the little girl once more carrying her back to the mansion. I suppose this can be considered a small step back.

No matter.

"Elliot, take her back to the Amusement park." I ordered handing her off to the man. He jumped, startled but otherwise took the unconscious girl without question.

She will be mine soon enough. I just need to be patient.

‡

Ooooh~ what's going to happen now? He's drugged the poor girl TWICE! What do you think Jackie is going to do when she wakes up? _**10 REVIEWS**_ for the next chapter~


	11. Chapter 11

**_CURVE BALL WATCH OUT!_****_ XD_**

‡

I don't think I've ever disliked anyone more in my entire freaking life. Drugging me not once but _twice_ in one day and then selfishly forcing me to stay with him because he's 'so bored' or 'so tired' or so _stupid_ -!

I angrily eye the night sky as it shutters to night, forcing the last ounce of strength I have into cranking the stupid last bolt so tight not even Hercules can unscrew the darn thing. To heck with being friends with the guy; I'll probably end up having my legs sawed off! What does he even have against me? I'm just trying to get home that's all.

"Something wrong Jackie?" Boris purrs as he lounges across the ride, lazily sweeping his paws over the ground.

"Nope." I answer with a strained huff forcing the wrench off of the bolt.

"You've been working for too long~ ever since you came back from Hatter's place actually. Did something happen?" He push with a knowing grin as he hops beside me.

"Sort of." I admit, dancing out of reach as I trot off to my room. My head throbs painfully with the last effects of the drug still haunting me. When is this going to wear off? I feel like complete and utter _crap_. I glance over my shoulder spying Boris padding alongside me without a pause in beat.

"Do you need something?"

"Yep. _Dirt_." He responds with a cheeky simper.

"Dirt?"

"Dirt on the Hatter~," he sang. I flinch back glaring at the cat.

"What are you insinuating _Boris_?" I hiss in a deadly strain. Does he know? Does he know that embarrassing episode I had with Blood? Heck, I bet _everyone_ knows at this point! This is _Wonderland_ after all! "Huh? What's that smell?"

"REJECTION!" I spit glowering over his honestly puzzled face as he lifts his nose higher. I angrily stride off to my room throwing the door back.

"_Jackie_ _watch out_ -!" Boris shrieks as he throws me back. A flash of light sparks inside my room just before I am swept off my feet. The world spins around in a blur as a bright light engulfs me along with licking flames of heat. The ground hits my side hard as I tumble into the bushes hacking up a wet cough as I smack into the base of a tree. A loud ringing clouds my ears as I loll back spying a large mass of burning wreckage.

M-My room...?

Countless faceless workers pour into the area with buckets full of water, frantically shouting words unheard from the loud ringing. How can they hear each other when the ringing it this _loud_? Salty metal liquid floods my mouth as I roll over onto my stinging stomach convulsing, blood speckles appearing the ground. Huh? I cough up another stinging round spying blood on my hand. Ah...did I bite my tongue? I silently click the undamaged muscle to the roof of my mouth. I...don't feel anything. Then why am I bleeding? Maybe my ulcers are finally coming in?

I jump as Boris claps his hand over my bicep yanking me to my feet. I clasp his hand as vertigo hits hard buckling my knees. The world spins around in dizzying circles as my eyes close. Why...why does everything hurt?

‡

"MY HOUSE WAS _WHAT_?!" I shout shooting up from the medical bed. A sharp pain twists in my stomach as I hunch over struggling to subdue it.

"Yep burnt to a crisp. It seems that there was a bomb inside that detonated when the door was opened. Honey are you sure you should be even moving?" Gowland pries as he gently pushes me back onto the inclined bed. Burned...my house was burned. Just like...I freeze with widened eyes.

Just like Blood threatened he would do.

"Jackie, are you alright?" Boris asks lightly touching my hand. I swallow hard. Blood...actually burned down my house. Even though I stayed with him and everything he still has the bloody audacity to -! I put on what I think is a friendlier smile and look to Boris.

"F-Fine. Just...very shocked, really. Who could have blown up my house?" I muse with a frown. Blood...it was Blood. Who else in Wonderland is mean enough to blow up my house?

"No idea...the perpetrators didn't even leave a _hint_! My guess is that the one who did it was still inside. No man, no evidence." Gowland growls, clearly frustrated. I dully rub my head trying to subdue the headaches ravishing me. Ugh...it still hurts. "Oh, are you feeling alright? I hesitate as my stomach rips into the surrounding organs.

"Just sore that's all. I need to work." I decide, throwing back the covers.

"No; you need to _rest_." Gowland emphasizes pushing my shoulder down.

"Yeah." Gowland's face draws to a blank as he stares, looking as if I just grew ten heads. "What?"

"You're going to rest _willingly_?" He asked, astounded that such a thing even existed in my eyes.

"Yep. Now go away; your loud." I admonish, sinking deeper into the bed.

"...really?"

"Really really."

"No sneaking out, no trying to work behind my back?"

"Nope." To the last one at least.

"Good." Gowland nods, feeling accomplished that he got me to rest. The second the door shut I ripped the covers off and bound right out the back window.

I'm going to rip Blood in half.

‡

I hurry down the path checking over my shoulder every now and then for Gowland coming after me. I don't want him to drag me back before I ask Blood what the heck is wrong with him. I skip by the unattended gates leaving my picking tool in the lock. My stomach ached horribly as every step brought on a gut wrenching tear. Ugh it hurts...after this I really might just go and rest.

"J-Jackie?!" Elliot shouts. I turn to him spying his flabbergasted and shocked face.

"Yeah?"

"W-What are you doing back here? D-Did you forget something?" Elliot asks, wistfully wringing his hands.

"Yep. Where's Blood?" I nonchalantly ask striding into the estate.

"Ah, his office. Tell me what you forgot; I'll go get it for you." He offers, clearly not wanting me to see the Hatter in fear of what I might do to him.

"You can't; only _I_ can get it."

"What is it?"

"You'll see in a minute." I calmly reply rounding the corner. I pause as a broad chest blocks my path.

"Oh? What a pleasant surprise! I -," my fingers curl into a tight fist as I launch the attack right into the Hatter's face. He recoils back and taps his cane to my wrist, easily deflecting my punch as he dances out of the way.

"Why did you burn down my house?!" I violently demand upper hooking his chin. He merely follows the attack through with a vague smile completely unfazed by the skim. Elliot's eyes were wide with horror as his jaw hit the ground witnessing the attack on his precious leader.

"I beg your pardon?" Blood asks, perplexed as he dipped beneath my punch.

"You couldn't even wait, could you?! I can't believe you put a bomb in my freaking room! Do you have any idea how close that got?!" I hiss as a salt metal taste lingered in my mouth, emphasizing the damage done. Wait...am I bleeding again?

"A bomb hm~ a little different from how I imagined it." He mused knocking my hand aside. He did -! I spin around kicking right at his gut as he smoothly redirects the attack with his cane. A gut wrenching rip tears through my abdomen as the taste of blood freshly coats my tongue. I slightly convulse struggling to hold back a sharp yelp; did I just tear something? Blood's eyes flash as he takes the offensive, lightly jabbing the heel of his palm into my stomach.

"Gack -!" I painfully cough up some blood staining the rug as I struggle to strengthen my stance. I tightly grip his shoulder as the effortless attack cripples me. Blood leaned down gently tapping his head to mine.

"You've got internal damage dear."

"Whose fault is that?" I hiss, shoving him back as I ready my stance once more. One hit...that's all I want.

"Didn't I tell you before? He playfully questions with a gleam of excitement flashing through his eyes as I lunge forward.

"_You think that you won't fall?_" He asks fluidly dodging my feeble last attempt at a hit. I stumble forward trying to catch my own momentum.

"_You think that I won't trip you_?" He quotes smacking his cane against my shin. I suck in a deep breath flattening against the ground. The bone jarring hit sent a ragged climbing pain through my aching stomach as more blood pooled within my jaws.

"_You think that I won't force you down_?" He asks, dropping on top of me as his knee pinned my lower backside. His fingers slide against my skull as he grasps a fistful of hair, forcing me to look up as he leaned down with a sinister grin.

"My dear..._you will never escape the Mad Hatter_." He harshly teased pressing his lips to my mouth. I painfully grunt and meekly try to push his mouth away but his strength won't relent. A slimy sensation draws over my lips, slipping into my mouth as it laps up some of the gathered blood. Ugh...it hurts so much...

BLOOD'S POV

As her body relaxes beneath my touch I lighten up my hold on her. She's quite foolish to have come to me in such a state. She could hardly stand and she thought she could overpower me? In my own territory? My tongue clicks to the roof of my mouth re-tasting the odd thing.

"Blood...?" Elliot questions, hardly able to move. I smile and spit out the remainder into my napkin. Her blood doesn't have any odd tastes to it so she's not poisoned. It's just as I feared.

"She's not poisoned; her gastro system is suffering internal bleeding. Now if you want to stop gawking and go get some doctors, I'm sure she would greatly appreciate it." I curtly respond turning my attention to the injured girl. My, such a trouble maker. If I actually did burn her house down I would have been there to watch her reaction, not idly sit back.

"You. Go find the ones who burned down her house. I _must _properly thank them for giving her to me in such a terrible condition." I order the nearest servant as I gently take her up in my arms.

"Of course."

"And I want them alive; not dead. Be sure to tell the mouse that." I tack on unsure if the nitwit truly understood my meanings. He nods and runs off as I near my door, taking her into my quarters. My eyes flicker to a tiny dribble of blood running down her chin. My...my little rose is covered in blood. I gently place her on my bed and tilt her head my way, sweeping the sweet blood up with my tongue.

My my~ what a beautiful bloody rose.

‡

Alright this may or may not be the last chapter I'm still deciding if I want to write Jackie's reaction or proceed with the next one~ depends on my mood and what the reviews or PM's say. **_10 REVIEWS_** on letting me know what your thoughts are thank you my little Chickadees~


	12. Chapter 12

This is all Blood's Pov~ and I think you're going to enjoy it :3

‡

"My my...she has quite the bite doesn't she?" I muse aimlessly doodling designs over her shoulders. She remains perfectly unaware to my playing, lost in her world of dreams. She coolly exhales bathing my naked fingers with her delightfully cruel huffs. She is quite entertaining, this girl is.

"Hey hey boss~ can I cut him up into reeeeally tiny pieces?" The gravedigger eagerly squeaks momentarily distracting me from my pleasure. The man screams, muffled by the rage stuffed in his tongue free mouth, as Pierce runs what I presume to be a tiny jack saw through a rather painful area. I gently run my hand down the length of her torso gently pressing against her stomach. How much has healed by now?

"Of course! We _must_ properly give our gratitude to those who dared to hurt my lover." I breath out a smile watching as she slightly convulses in her sleep. Sorry dear; looks like I pushed too hard. How long will it take until you're healed? If it was a role holder, or even a faceless, they would be healed by now. So what is taking your body so long? My brows push together as I tenderly wipe a misplaced tear running down her cheek. Miss Jackie, what are you thinking about right now? Did I press so hard that you felt it while you were lost in your own head? I lean back in my chair pondering the things that could possibly be in her subconscious mind.

"Lover?" Pierce pops his head over the edge of the bed curiously gazing over Jackie with puzzled eyes. I smile and coolly take a sip of tea.

"But of course; I've decided, my dear gravedigger, that she is going to be mine forevermore." I finalize with a confident smile. I can take her. I know I can. I took the last foreigner so what is stopping me from swiping her heart before anyone else intrudes?

"But what about Alice?" My quick break of a cool facade is more than enough to frighten the little bugger away. He darts out of the room pale as a swan feather and quickly vanishes from hearing. What a troublesome gravedigger. He needs to learn how to think before he speaks. But, then again, he is quite good at what he does and going off to his replacement is too tedious of a task.

"How is she Blood?" Elliot's voice pipes up as he enters the room, staring off into the space down the hall where Pierce, presumably, had fled.

"Well enough for a foreigner, I suppose." I nonchalantly relate, not letting even a bit of worry soil my voice.

"That's good." Elliot breathes out a smile as he fondly gazes over her.

"Good in what way, Elliot? Don't tell me you have invested an interest in the girl?" That is a shame, Elliot because I will be taking her for myself and you can't have any of her.

"Ah?! Ah, n-not really, Blood," Elliot trails off with a faint flush. My eyes narrow.

"Are you sure? The way you gaze over her so fondly, it looks as if you wish to tear off her clothes right now and gaze over her milky flesh. " Elliot's eyes dim as my message becomes clear. Good; not that I've established my territory he will not dare cross.

"O-Of course not." He immediately backs off with his tail between his legs, slipping out the door without another word. A sinister grin finds its way to my lips. That's right.

This bloody rose belongs to me and only me.

Speaking of which - I saunter over to the air tight suit case taking it up in my hand before locking the door behind me. I need to go pay those people a quick visit.

‡

Well that's the end until the next arc! Hope you have enjoyed this thus far~ :D

May or may not add another chapter to this; might just make it the first chapter of the next arc. Well, any and all ideas are welcome. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

BLOOD'S POV

"This way, master Dupre." A faceless bows, leading me into a lavishly decorated room. In the center of the room is a table set with expensive china plates and pure silver utensils, along with quite delectable foods placed over top. In the center of the table was a golden candlestick beautifully carved with swans. Sitting there was the faceless pig who set up the device. Or, ordered it really. I slyly glance to either side observing his body guards. Pathetic, really. Elliot will have them taken care of in a mere second.

"Welcome, Dupre!" I raise an eyebrow. Oh? He's dropped the 'master'. It seems that he is quite confident in his abilities to kill me. Cute. "I trust that all is well?"

"In a way of words, I suppose so. However, there is a bit of business I would like to be addressed." I note, taking my seat. "Ah, this is quite the expensive candle here."

"Why, of course! Only the best, Dupre." My cheek twitches. This glass of piss is not giving me the respect I deserve. I feel filthy just sitting in the same room as this filth.

"I will be blunt, _faceless_. What do you have against that foreigner we have?" I pleasantly ask taking a sip of wine. Ah, he poisoned it. Too bad it won't do much to me. A poison this weak only pisses me off. It only pisses me off to think he believes I'm so weak that this pathetic brand of poison will finish me.

"Ah, the one with the heart. Yes, well, I thought it would be a bit of fun to mess with her."

"By splattering her guts all over the ground? How very ... uncouth, of you." I chuckle at the end making the fat pig shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"How so?"

"Well, have I not made it clear that she is _my_ toy?" I dangerously ask on the verge of leaping across the table and ripping out his limbs. I told Pierce to have his fun with this bloat. Surely he's not the only one who thought it would be wise to shake me down by injuring the foreigner.

" ... Yes, Dupre, you have made that very clear." He sits back in his chair nervously holding his gun. Elliot waits with the perfect poker face, looking for my signal.

"Then why is she in my mansion bleeding all over the carpets?"

"Your mansion?"

"Yes. It seems that she ran all the way to my estate just to knock my head off."

"She was able to _move_?" He says in disbelief before catching himself.

"Yes. She is a very stimulating woman. And, for injuring such a fun toy, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you and your family go.

_RA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA_

_BAM BAM RA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA_

"Ah~ how lovely." I hum, getting up from the chair and take another sip of the poisoned wine. "You should have thought twice before crossing me, faceless." I slyly grin as I watch him wheezing, struggling to breath as his body guards lay in a crumpled heap. A few of my employees take out gasoline drenching the room in the smelly stuff. I grip my cane and change it into a gun in eager anticipation as Elliot doses the groaning man in an entire gallon of flammable liquid.

"Now ... I'm going to show you how to _properly_ set a building on fire." I hum, making sure the way was clear for my own men before stepping out of the room. I turn back and devilishly smile at the dazed man who looks over his arm, sniffing the fluids before his eyes widen. "Hn ... do not touch what is mine."

_RA TA._

The sparks from the bullet immediately spark in inferno. I calmly shut the door as they scream in anguish, coolly walking down the hall.

"That was quite good, Elliot."

"Really?" He asks with a broad grin, thrilled to receive a compliment. "Thank you, Blood."

"Now, off to my little kitten before she wakes up." I need to punish her for thinking that she can try and hurt me without retribution of some sorts.

‡

Uh oh ... what is Blood planning to do to Jackie!? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out~


	14. Chapter 14

My head pounds as my stomach curls up into a tiny empty void throbbing like a motha humpa each time I take a deep breath. I groan in the back of my throat and try to find a comfortable position, clutching my stomach. Ow ... this hurts.

I can't believe I was so stupid to try and knock Blood across the room. What did I expect to happen? Him to bow down and take it like a man? Yeah right. Maybe he would lick my shoe while he's at it. Ugh ... I'm so freaking _sore_!

I heavily sigh and open my eyes staring into the clean room. Darn it I've been captured. I was hoping that Elliot would take me back to the Amusement Park or maybe even Boris would come and get me. Gosh dang it. I lamely turn around in the sheets spying Blood's sharp green eyes bore holes right through me.

Oh balls.

"Uh ... morning?" I say unable to croak out anything else. Blood chuckles as he sits up, letting the sheets slip over his glorious nude body. My eyes widen as he sits back, running a hand through his raven black hair as he seductively peers over to me with a sly smile.

"Morning dear. Did you sleep well?" He asks with a silent hint. I stare at the ceiling holding back my panic. What happened after he kissed me yesterday? I felt something cold slither down my throat and then nothing.

"Um, yes? Blood, why are you in my room?"

"I'm not. You are in _my_ room, kitten." I do a double take around the room spying his suits through a crack in the closet. Oh gosh what am I doing in here?! I roll over so my back is facing him and stifle my horror.

"O-Oh. Ok." Oh man ... what happened? A shiver shoots down my spine as Blood's hand smoothly rubs my bare shoulder. His sculpted body presses against me making me shrink back. His hand gently traces the outline of my side before sliding down around to my belly. Warm breath breathes over my ear as he leans down and chuckles.

"Are you sore?" He pleasantly asks tracing random designs over my bare hip.

Oh for the love of everything good _please_ tell me I'm wearing clothes.

"Y-Yeah, I am." It's really not that hard to figure out. I just barely survived an explosion for crying out loud! And then stupidly thought I could come and kill Blood for blowing up my house ... oh man that was probably the adrenaline talking at that point ...

"Hm ... ," he hums, sweeping his nose over my jaw making me shudder, "I thought you would be. It was your first time."

"Y-Yeah?" Are we still talking about the explosion or is he now hinting at something else? I subtly felt my chest feeling at least undergarments on. Oh thank goodness ... but, this feels different from my last one. It feels like ... lace.

Oh hell.

"Yes. Here I pictured you to be screaming and writhing in pain during your first time but you had a surprising amount of energy in you." He coos kissing the corner of my jaw.

"Are we still talking about the explosion?" Wait ... this entire conversation has been filled with double meanings. What is he implying? The explosion or ... _that_.

"That depends on what else is on your mind." Blood teased with a cool smile, softly rubbing my hip. My eyes involuntarily roll into the back of my head as my blood tingles from his overwhelming scent. His fingers shot electricity through my very bones as he caressed my body making my body throb. Please stop ...

"O-Ok you can get off now."

"But why? You were simply all over me last night." He playfully teases sliding his hand down my thigh and up to my hip, repeating the motion before rubbing in gentle circles.

"I was trying to kick you in the head."

"Hm~ yes, I didn't think you were that limber. Or so _vocal_. You were so loud I wouldn't be surprised if all of Wonderland heard you screaming my name." Blood croons as he props his head up on his elbow, continuing to touch my hip every which way. Ugh ... I want to move but if I do I'll fall off the bed and it hurts too much to try and move away. I'm trapped.

"S-Shut up, Blood." I swear someday those double meanings are going to come back and bite him in the butt. And I wouldn't mind being the one to kick him.

"Why? You wanted me to speak so badly last night so here I am, talking to you. You are quite demanding, milady." Blood hums as his hand slides over my belly, making me wince from the pressure. _Ouch_ -! He wisely backs off and returns his hand to stroking my hip. "Sorry," he softly mutters before slipping out of the bed. I shakily glance back spying his perfectly round, glorious butt as he glides over to his clothes. I tightly shut my eyes trying to erase the image from my head. He was ACTUALLY NAKED?!

"W-W-W-Why are you naked?!" I muffle my startled shriek hiding my eyes. Why why why why why?! Dupre chuckles as clothes rustle together.

"Why, it's part of your 'punishment'. Everything I did last night was to punish you. But it seems I need to resort to other means to make sure you understand not to come and hurt me whenever you please. So, as part of your punishment, you must stay here at the mansion for the next few time changes."

"No way." I immediately rebuke, hiding beneath the covers. I remain silent, trying to hear where he is. Where did he go? I nearly yelp as something heavy presses against my body, trapping me under the covers.

"Do I need to serve you additional punishment?"

"N-No! I'll stay! I swear I'll stay!" I shout, fighting with the covers to get free.

"Good." He darkly chuckles as the weight vanishes. I rip back the covers, staring at the fully dressed man in shock. "Whenever you are ready come by my office. It's part of your 'punishment'."

My heart pounds hard as he leaves the room and shuts the door. I heavily exhale slapping a hand over my eyes. Oh man this is bad ... what should I do? Eagle dive out the window and hope I hit a soft bush? No, that won't work. My gut hurts too much to handle something like that.

Ugh this is terrible.

I moan as I swing my legs over the side of the bed, slipping to my feet. Well, now I know for sure all his double meanings are groundless. I'm only really sore in my torso. Although there's a pretty good bruise down by my calf. I sneer at the clothing I'm in. Lacy bra and a freaking thong of everything I could be wearing. Please, please tell me a maid did this and not Blood himself. But, knowing him, I have a feeling it's the latter.

"Oh man ... what have I gotten myself into?" I painfully mutter and slide out of the bed, quickly bathing myself. I uneasily eye the separate bottles of shampoo and conditioner. When did he get those? And lady soap to boot? Don't tell me he got these just for me. I shudder at his dedication to the sick joke and thoroughly scrubbed myself trying to get him off of me. No matter how hard I rubbed his masculine scent still overwhelms my senses driving me nuts. A-And when he spooned me earlier ... I could feel each muscle, each breath, and each tick. My heart pounds as I hug myself. It felt like he was going to consume me right then and there.

And I would have been fine with that.

I smack my head against the wall.

Idiot -!

IDIOT -!

_IDIOT -!_

What am I thinking?! That's sick! Gross! completely off the wall! My blood throbs pleasantly as I remember his hot breath on my ear. Oh man ... I wish I could just curl up and die right here and now. But if I do that there's no telling what he might do to my corpse. Oh man ...

What choice do I have?

‡

I hesitantly knock on Blood's door hoping he's not in.

"Come in." His voice purrs much to my disappointment. Darn it. I suck in a deep breath and hesitantly enter the room wishing to drop dead. The only thing left for me was a stupid red frilly dress that's _way_ too short for my comfort. Blood gives me a toothy smile as I close the door refusing to meet his gaze. "You look ravishing in that dress."

"Yeah." I mutter. What am I supposed to do now? Just sit here and look pretty? I uneasily eye the tall bookshelves, thinking. "Blood, what do you have on guns?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Maintenance for guns. I want to read up on it a bit." He smiles and sets his feather pen down, beckoning me closer with a curling finger. I keep a careful distance from him as he leads me into a back corner, gesturing over the top shelf which is clearly out of my reach.

"All the books I have on 'maintenance for guns' as you call it is here." I'll bet my violin that he put them all up there in the back corner on the tallest shelf on purpose. He stands back, letting me through to looks at the books. Gosh darn it. "Do you need help?"

"Nope." I say as I stare at the difference in height. This is going to turn out bad I can already tell. And the space is so cramped back here there's hardly enough room for the two of us. I reach up on my tippy toes and barely touch the bottom of the shelf. Come on ... just a little more ... I nearly shriek as Blood presses his body against my back, curling his fingers around my palm as he chuckles.

"These close quarters remind me of the mirror house incident. If I recall, there was also something you couldn't reach in there too." Blood notes with an amused tone.

"S-So? Blood, I've got this so just leave."

"What sort of gentleman would leave a woman to suffer? Here, allow me to help." Blood says as he spins me around to face him and ducks down. I gasp as he wraps his arms around my knees lifting me straight up into the air as if I am nothing but a feather.

The strength of his arms leaves me speechless as I feel his biceps bulge from the smooth effort he puts into carrying me. S-So easily! No matter what it always leaves me dumbfounded comparing the strength of a woman and a man. Screw feminists; men are built differently and are, by nature, stronger. A faint blush covers my cheeks as he jostles me, looking up with a sincere smile.

"Can you reach it now?"

"P-Put me down!" I cry, struggling in his steely armed grasp. My heart sledgehammers against my chest as he jerks me up slightly.

"Not enough? Well, I suppose I can do better then." Blood miffs as he hoists me up high resting my thighs on his shoulders. I grip the shelves, horrified as he holds my hips steady and looks up. "Oh? I see you're still wearing the undergarments I gave you. They look lovely on you, dear."

"Bl-Blood _stop it_!" I nearly scream, terrified as he gets an eye full of underwear. I struggle in his grasp but with each kick I slide closer. What the hell is this quack thinking?!

"Hm ... you're so soft, Jackie. I honestly imagined you to be a little more tough than this." Blood maliciously teases as he tilted his head, kissing my inner thigh. "And so smooth, too."

"B-Blood, that's just creepy!"

"How so? I'm only telling you as it is." He purrs before nipping my inner thigh. I gasp and fall back smacking into the shelf case.

"Ouch! Blood, stop!" I shout as an unfamiliar heat rips through my body, threatening to rip me in half with savage desires. I-It hurts but it feels ... off. Almost good but in a painful good way.

"Oh? Is this part that sensitive on you?" He remarks before biting harder, pressing my leg closer. I tightly grip his head shoving it back, staring into his widened eyes.

"E-Enough." I heavily pant, trembling as I grip the shelves. He measures my beat red face before grinning. My strength fails me as he returns to the abused spot, running his tongue over the love bite.

"I'm just getting started, kitten. Prepare yourself." He croons as his hands slide over my hips and push my skirt up to my hips.

"No!" I shout, falling back. My face darkens as I shake beneath his electrocuting touch which renders me speechless. My heart thrums against my chest hardly able to take the strange show of twisted affection. A wild, vicious animal tears through my chest making my entire body hurt in a very desirable way. This unfamiliar, alien feeling throbs again and again urging him to continue. I stare at Blood's smile unable to get it out of my head.

I'm so scared.

Both of our heads snap towards the door as a few knocks are heard.

"Blood, there is an emergency that demands your attention." Someone calls out. Blood heavily sighs before suddenly dropping me. I yelp as he catches me in an awkward position, my knees hooking around his shoulders and his arms clasped together behind my back. He chuckles at my distraught back and sets me on the ground, leaning forward.

"Consider that as part of your 'punishment'. Now, I trust that you will think next time before accusing me of such terrible behavior?" W-Wait a minute.

"Blood ... you weren't the one to burn down my house?"

"Of course not. If I did don't you think I would have been there, drinking in your horrified expression as you watch the very walls you live within shrivel up?" He coolly demands, leaning in with all his weight as he nearly crushes me.

"T-Then why didn't you tell me!?" I struggle in the awkward position helplessly watching as he draws close to my face.

"I didn't have the clock to. You were so gun hoe of me burning your house down that I didn't want to kill your rather interesting flame. But next time, kitten, don't try to naively knock my head off. It makes me look bad, being the head of a mafia to have a little girl fighting me. Do we have an understanding?" He asks as he tightly grips beneath my thighs, pressing me further into the awkward bending of my spine. Ow!

"Y-Yes." I humbly mutter, looking away with a faint blush. Dupre can be very scary at times. Just the way he can so smoothly make me flustered and practically destroy my self confidence is amazing. Terrifying, even.

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Now, be a good kitten and stay on the estate until I return. I look forward to having tea with you." He hums, biting the tip of my nose. I cringe back trying not to shrivel up and die. So embarrassing ... just how he can so easily subdue me is ridiculous! Blood stands up, letting my body unfold itself from the terrible position. Ow ow ow ... now my back and stomach hurt like a motha huma.

"I'm sure that this will teach you not to defy me from now on." He says, placing his hat over his ruffled hair. "Well, until I return, then. Adieu~," he hums slipping out of the room.

My breath hitches as I struggle to calm my racing heart. Holy _crap_ that was scary! H-He so easily pinned me down and - and -

What was most terrifying was that he could have done whatever he wanted. Anything, and I would be helpless against him. My heart throbs as I lay there on the floor struggling to collect my senses. Scary ...

Dupre is a scary man -!

‡

Aw, poor Jackie. Felt bad for her while writing this chapter. Since I posted early I will post the next chapter after **_20 REVIEWS_** for the last chapter and this. Thanks chickadees! I hope you enjoy this!


	15. Chapter 15

TONS of thanks to R-eaper.d-eath for helping me with this one. Thanks soooo much Chickadee! (Had to add those marks to make the name show up. So weird!

‡

"Come now darling tis not so bad." Blood cheerfully croons thoroughly enjoying himself at my expense. My eyes narrow over him making his grin grow broader. "You will like the experience just as much as I, if not more so."

"Think so?"

"I _know_ so." He purrs watching me with an eager glint in his eye. I sourly grumble and hatefully curl my lips, taking a tiny sip of a new brand of tea he just _had_ to force me to taste. My tongue clicks against the roof of my mouth re-tasting the odd drink.

"It's better than the others I've had." I admit taking another tiny sip of the lukewarm spiced drink.

"Excellent. I'm getting closer to discovering your cup of tea." He delightfully hums tucking away the information into the back of his head. I do my best to ignore him cringing as I feel a twinge of pain. I should take some more medicine now. I reach into my pocket and pop out two pills, downing them with the glass of water off to the side. I quickly pull the drink away from my lips glaring at it. Did he drug this like last time?

"No need to worry that is pure water there. Unless, of course, someone else spiked it." Blood muses with the thought as I lightly tilt the glass over my lips, nervously touching my tongue to the cool touching water. It doesn't taste any different. But then again so did the other drink. I heavily sigh and dump out the water into a bush outside of his window, watching to see if it shriveled up and died. If this plant curdles I'm just plain dead.

"My, that was an overreaction don't you think?" Blood asks with a wicked glint in his eye. I continue to ignore him staring outside the window. I want to get out. He's just playing stupid games with me whenever he has time and, frankly, it's making me want to eagle dive off the top of the Mansion into one of his precious rose bushes just to see what happens.

I even oh so daringly took a card out of his hat when he wasn't looking and hid it just to see his reaction. My fingers drift to my hips pressing the card against my skin to assure myself it's still partially tucked beneath my underwear. A little dirty, yeah, but it's not like it's touching anything it's not supposed to. It looks like he hasn't even noticed it though. I slightly jump when his fingers pinch my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Is my company not satisfying the young lady?" He asks with a playful smile, clearly enjoying the situation.

"I'm bored." I simple answer swatting his hand away.

"Well then we can't have that now can we? Let's play a game." He says, holding out his hand for me. I stare at his dangerous hand weighing my options before lightly placing my fingers into his palm. Oh screw it I might as well enjoy myself while Blood thinks I'm still interesting enough to keep alive. He lightly places my hand on his elbow as he smoothly escorts me out of his room.

"Where are we going?"

"To my favorite place to play my favorite game." He hums trotting down the hall with me in hand. It's best to do as he says for now. I don't want to have a repeat of last night. A shiver crawls down my spine catching his attention. His smile curls up, probably knowing what caused it as he guides me out of the Mansion.

I heavily sigh and look off to the side watching the servants and maids carrying various sheets or even baskets of clothes into the Mansion. While they are all busy doing their jobs here I am, lazy little me, hanging out with the Mafia boss. My heart sinks as depression starts to set in. I think I'm starting to suffer from mechanical withdraw. I want to build or fix something so bad I'm dying over here! I wonder what Mary is thinking right now? I don't think I ever told him that I came over here.

"What are you thinking about?" Blood asks before peeking over his shoulder. Once he is sure no one is looking he makes a sharp turn, pushing aside a branch to reveal a worn hardly used path.

Crap is he going to murder me and leave my body to rot in the woods? Just freaking dandy.

"Nothing much," I begin before I see that you-better-tell-me-what-I'm-thinking-you're-thinki ng-about-before-I-kill-you-dead look on his face, "just wondering what Mary is thinking of right now. No doubt he's curious as to why I've skipped work."

"Ah, and there you go thinking about other men while I'm in your presence. What am I to do with that naughty little mind of yours?" He cheekily teases, sweeping a stray piece of hair out of my face. I brush his hand away with an annoyed groan.

"He's my boss, Blood."

"Yes, but I own exactly half of the Amusement Park now. So you will answer to me from now on." He chirps clearly happy about stealing Gowland's land so successfully. Huh. I nearly forgot about that.

"When are you going to give that back?"

"When he can pay off the debt it will be returned to him." Blood explains as he lightly grasps my hand. I look up spying a worn yet beautiful white gazebo overlooking a large nearly see through lake. My eyes widen as he leads me inside, letting me explore the small space a bit. I walk right up to the edge of the gazebo looking over the beautiful lake. Wow ... and there are even steps here leading into the water. I gaze at the stairs watching as tiny fish dart in and out from under it.

"This is so cool! It's better than the last gazebo I saw." I note thoroughly impressed with the view. It's simple, not too extravagant and just breathtaking.

"Yes, this is one of my personal favorites. Come here, Jackie." Blood says. I turn around spying him coolly sitting in a white wooden chair with a small checkered table. Large chess pieces are perfectly set up, ready to be played. I wonder where he keeps the pieces? I glance over his feet spying a white box that must have had the silver and black pieces in it. Cool. "Well? Do you want to play or not?"

"Sure, why not?" I say before taking my seat. I pick up the horse looking over the beautiful metal working within the piece. No wonder it's so light it's hollow! Tiny vine structures make up the piece presenting a beautiful display that would otherwise be missed if not closely inspected.

"Ladies first." He smoothly offers gesturing over the table. I smile. I'm absolutely screwed and I know it. Oh well. At least I can try and give him a run for his money.

"Before we begin ... would you care to make a little wager?"

‡

I rub my eyes as I suffer yet another devastating loss. Well, at least I tried to get some of the rides back. Out of Blood's mercy I was able to gamble back the largest rollercoaster for Gowland but now Blood has a fourth of my pay, my left shoe, and my middle finger. How in the world was he able to get me to bet my middle finger of all things? It's not like he will chop it off and get it!

But then again I wouldn't put it by him.

"My win again, dear. My, winning against you is no fun unless you put up a fight." He lightly mocks setting his hat aside. My eyes run over the now single card. I really can't tell if he has noticed or not.

"Alright, I'm done. You are the master at chess."

"One more game, Jackie. If I win you promise another game of my choice and if you win I'll give back a quarter of the Amusement Park." I freeze in my chair snapping my head towards him.

"Really?"

"A mafia head never goes back on his word."

" ... fine." I agree, plopping myself down as I rearrange the pieces for another game. Blood simply hums along waiting for me to finish reorganizing. Half the park for another game? That's a steal if I can win this!

"Well, then, let the games begin."

‡

"Checkmate."

"_BALLS_." I groan smacking my head with my hand. I've lost. Miserably. Sorry, Gowland but you're going to have to come up with the money somehow.

"Now for the next game." Blood hums as he gets up. I watch as he comes to my side holding out a hand for me. "Shall we begin?"

"Sure. What is this game called?" I ask as I take his hand. His cheek twitches into a smile as he pulls me to my feet, kissing the back of my hand in one smooth motion.

"Scavenger Hunt."

"Sounds fun." I half heartedly respond. Blood hums before taking me over to the cushioned bench gently setting me down.

"So what are we searching for?" I ask looking into his deadly sea green eyes.

"_You_ will not be the one doing the searching." My eyes narrow before I try to relax. This is Blood right now. He's not wearing his hat so it's not Dupre at the moment. "It is I who will be searching."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I ask with a small laugh. This is a weird game. I let out a soft sigh. I wonder if the medicine is making me more relaxed or is it because I feel strangely ... safer with Blood, to a certain degree.

I must be going nuts.

"You, my lady, have the most fun part of all." He breathes with a small chuckle, brushing his hands over my wrists as his forehead taps against mine. I blink and slowly smile staring into his sharp green eyes which rivet with excitement.

"And what's that?" I playfully return not at all worried. He won't do anything. I'm still hurt, after all.

"Being searched." He darkly laughs as his hot hands shoot up my shirt.

"_WHOA!_ W-Wait a minute!" I shout immediately struggling to kick him off. Restrains rip at my wrists yanking them behind my back. When did he get those vines around my wrists?! Again he simply laughs off my panic, softly rubbing my sides as he breathes hot air on my ear.

"That's not all. If I can't find my card under one minute you will be free to return to the Amusement park. Understand?" He asks snaking his hands up until he reaches the bottom of my rib cage.

"No way! This is a sick game!" I shout watching as he peeks up to my eyes with a playful gleam.

"But if I lose then you are free to go back to the Amusement Park. That seems like a good deal doesn't it?" He innocently asks before reaching up, softly sweeping his hand over my cheek. "But only if you behave. If you struggle I'm afraid the game is void."

"And then?"

"Well, use your imagination." Right. I'm in the middle of the woods with a horny Blood and my hands are tied behind my back. Any way this goes I'm in some deep crap.

"F-Fine." I hatefully agree between clenched teeth. His mouth twitches into a smile as his hands roam to my back, running up all the way to my shoulders.

"Excellent. Now, where could you have put my card?" He darkly muses. I sharply inhale and curl my spine in as his finger slides under my back, running his bare fingers across skin which rarely sees sun. I struggle to not freak out as his nose skims along my shoulder and up my neck. "Well? Do you want to tell me where it is?"

" ... but then I'll lose." I pout, jumping as his hands slide down my back.

"Oh ho~ very observant. But you have a choice to make. I wonder what you'll choose?" He asks more so to himself as his hands skim along my torso barely grazing his finger tips beneath my forbidden areas. I keep my teeth clenched and my body tense as he explores, keeping his hands just on the borderline of me being able to handle it and screaming my head off before kicking him in the nuts. My heart begins to race as he chuckles, sliding his hands out and over my shoulders.

"Hm~ here perhaps?" He teases, once again pushing his limits as his fingers barely glide near the extra forbidden areas. My jaw grows taunt as he slides his finger between my no no zones before drawing it back up.

"Not here either. Perhaps, you really were _that_ desperate?" He asks as his eyes fall down to my pants. I smack the back of my head against the pole wishing to simply bash my brains out right then and there. How could I be so stupid?! I try to withdraw my legs and cover the area but he simply holds them down with his one hand.

"Oh oh~ getting a little shy are we?" He teases with predatory eyes. His gaze never leave my sight as I feel his hand trail down my belly, hooking his thumb beneath the fabric. Oh this is going to be bad. I try to look away, silently counting down the seconds in my head, but his flashing eyes keep me in place. I tremble with fear with my heart racing as he unbuckles my belt and smoothly unzips the pants.

"I must say you have quite nice undergarments. Did you pick them out just for me?" He asks as he unbuttons the final obstacle, lightly tugging the pants down. My entire face erupts into a dark blush as his hand once again pushes it's limits, barely trailing close enough for me to scream rape.

"G-Get off I don't like this game!" I gasp feeling more and more violated by the minute. I really, _really_ don't like this -!

"Now now, you have to behave or else you won't be able to go to the Amusement Park." He softly jeers still never breaking eye contact. His eyes tighten slightly as a grin lights up his face. I cringe as I feel the cold card slide against my skin, watching as he holds it up to his face.

"I win, kitten." He purrs kissing the side of the card that was against my skin. I flush and yank harder at the vines in an attempt to get free.

"Didn't I just tell you to behave?" He purrs drawing his lips over my temple. "What am I to do with such a disobedient girl?"

"Y-You're so cruel." I groan enduring his soft lips pressing against my chuckles in my ear as his hand slides over my stomach, softly pressing down on the tender area. Ow ...

"Never said I was kind. But, enough of that now. I have business to attend to. I'll be expecting a nice welcoming upon my return, am I understood?" He asks with a sly smile before heading out of the gazebo. He snaps his fingers making the restraints around my wrists slack. I jump to my feet and wrestle off the limp vegetation glaring after Blood.

He's treating me like a helpless little doll and I _hate_ it!

‡

Oh boy ... what does the devious little Jackie have in mind? 10 REVIEWS to find out~ and PM or review if you have ideas or what you would like to see happen :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Ah~ Miss Jackie, I don't think Blood will appreciate the fact that you are out walking about." One of the servants nervously say trying to convince me to go back. I shake my head keeping the bag of different teas in my hand.

"I'm just out walking around. Nothing wrong with that." I note daring him to try and make me hurry back. I'm going to take my sweet time out here in the clear air before I'm stuffed back in Blood's stupid office. But, I still hope to make it back before he does. I can only imagine what horrors he has in store for me if I'm late.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Whoa -!" I shout before instinctually ducking down. My heart jumps into my throat as I hear the distinct sound of a gunshot. What the heck was that?!

"Oh? A gunfight? I wonder who it is~," a faceless maid excitedly purrs as they all eye the corner it occurred behind. We all jump as a faceless dressed in ragged clothes dart into the road, his head shooting up with a disgusted sneer.

"F*** -!" He shouts swinging a pistol around. I scramble back getting ready to dive into the nearest alley for protection before a servant catches my arm and holds me steady.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Before he even had time to fire the maids and servants around me had already shot the man dead.

"My apologies, Miss Jackie, but it would be best you stick with us." The maid hums with a wide smile staring towards the alley as two more men stumble into the street.

"D*** it they're here too?!" They shout getting their weapons ready. I nearly shriek as an eruption of gunfire fill the streets, sending unlucky citizens fleeing in all directions. Can't I ever get some peace and quiet? A servant immediately shoves me behind a dumpster opening fire as more people fill the street.

"Get back here you filth!" Elliot's voice shouts as he bounds out of the alley, tackling one over as he shot two other men dead. My heart stutters as the fall to the ground each shot taking their life. Oh my gosh -!

"Elliot?!" I shout, too frightened to process anything else. Elliot looks up with his second in command glare before his eyes softened.

"Jackie? What are you doing out here?" He asks, bounding into the air and does a quick flip. In midflight he shot off two bullets, each hitting their target with deadly aim. He roughly exhales as he takes cover behind the dumpster, letting the servant hold them all at bay. "I thought you were still at the Mansion."

"I-I-I-I was but then I came out to get some ingredients and - AUGH!" I shout as my hands clap over my ears trying to block out the ringing the loud bangs are causing.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA_

My heart stops as I whip around, spying Blood coolly striding right in the middle of the war zone. The other faceless scream and quickly find cover as Blood unleashes a downpour of bullets in their direction. He smoothly walks across the road safely stepping behind the dumpster with Elliot, the servant and I. His eyes, for the first time, drift away from the enemies and over my paled face.

"My my~ it seems my little kitten has decided to wander off without my permission. Haven't you learned your lesson?" Blood croons with a wolfish smile. I nervously gulp before bravely standing up.

"You don't own me. I still have legs to walk on, Blood." I defiantly growl earning myself two wide eyed stares of disbelief. Dupre chuckles as he tilts his hat sliding his finger over the card I previously stole from him.

"Yes, we should do something about that shouldn't we?" He calmly says with a deadly undertone, placing his hand behind my back. I lean back as he effortlessly pulls me along with him deeper into the alley. "Take care of this Elliot and meet us back at the Mansion."

"Of course!" Elliot cheerfully returns completely oblivious to the certain doom awaiting me. I'm so stupid _why would I say that_?! Now he's probably going to break my legs!

"W-Wait, wait Blood where are we going?" I ask, suddenly nervous as he takes me down the mazes of allies. Please, oh _please_ don't tell me he's going to drag me somewhere and chop off my legs. I _like_ having limbs!

"To the Mansion of course. I have an excellent new brand of tea which I _know_ you will enjoy." He purrs with an excited spark in his eye. I don't get why he wants me to like tea so bad. I never will so why can't he just accept that?

"Why are you so obsessed with finding a tea I like?" I finally ask as I pull away from him. He smoothly transitions my hand onto his arm in an escort sort of form holding my hand in place with his free one.

"I want to know everything about you. Even the things you don't wish to face." He casts me a sly grin as he makes a sharp turn, glancing over his shoulders. I hesitate before trying to look back. What does he keep looking at? His fingers catch my cheek and force me to look forward.

"It seems a few stragglers slipped out from under Elliot's ears." He simply croons. My lips slightly part in horror. So people with guns are stalking us as he coolly chats about tea? And he _knew_ they were here this whole time?

"Don't you worry about a thing, love. I'm not about to let my stimulating toy be taken by some street scum." He whispers as he holds up his cane, shifting it into his machine gun.

He _wouldn't_ -! Blood spins around on his heels keeping a tight grasp on my hand to make sure I can't get away as he lights up the alley, sending the following people scrambling for cover. I try to tear my hand free but Blood's hold remains firm refusing to let me go. Once he is sure they are all set on hiding he stops firing.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" He asks aloud, adjusting his hat as he starts to run down the alley dragging me along with him.

"T-This isn't _fun_!" I shout, running alongside him.

He's insane!

No, he's not insane.

He is absolutely positively _mad_.

Blood immediately steps into a skinny alley spinning me around into his chest. I gasp, jostled as I try to shove him away but his arms hold me flush against him. His clock races with excitement as he holds his gun ready.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

A shriek sticks in my throat as more bullets rain over us. I shrink into the coverage of his arms trying to vanish into thin air against him. He chuckles before pivoting out into the street loosing a number of bullets over the approaching men. I cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut slightly trembling.

I'm terrified. They fight for fun and mow down people like it's nothing. I understand that it's the way of life here but it's just so alien to me. My eyes pop open as I hear a tiny clink beside my foot. I glance down spying a metal ball with its pin missing. My mouth wordlessly gaps as I try to even think.

There's a bomb. Right by my foot.

Oh gosh.

"B-Blood -!" I nearly scream catching a small glance before he fully looks over, eyes wide. His arm immediately clamps over my wrists as he yanks me away from the explosive, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

My ears immediately go deaf from the jet engine explosion as the entire world turns upside down. Am I ... airborne? I clench my teeth and try to roll into a ball but a solid resistance securely holds me still as I roll in dizzying circles across the ground. My narrow eyes slowly drink in the loose bricks and motor around me as my body achingly follows my commands.

I'm alive?

I push against the soft ground sitting up. But that bomb literally blew up right next to me. How did I not die? I shakily look at my limbs still trying to shake the ringing out from my ears. All of me is still here. I have my legs and both my arms.

But how am I still alive?

A sharp pain in my gut makes me keel over smacking my head against a softer, fabric surface. My eyes crack open as the pain passes spying a great deal of red soaked clothing. Blood ...

Oh my gosh so much _blood_ -! Is that all mine? I immediately pat myself down spying a patch of Dupre's white suit beneath me. My head snaps up spying Blood's head craning back with dribbles of red sliding out of his lips.

Oh _crap_ -!

"BLOOD!" I shriek, horrified to see such a proud man in the horrible state. Immediately I get to my knees, hovering over him as I pat his cheeks. "Oh man this is bad. Blood, Blood wake up!" I cry, spying more and more blood seep out of his back. Oh no. No no no no no -! He covered me during the blast?

"B-Blood ... ," I choke out, gripping his shoulder. I heavily exhale as I flip him to his stomach finding the clothing over his back completely burned and ripped off. His puckered and disheveled skin glistens with blood as I gap at the horrific sight. Oh no so much blood -!

"ELLIOT!" I shriek, ripping my tank top off as I press it against the profusely bleeding back. This is so, so bad!

"Elliot, Blood is hurt!" I scream again and again applying pressure onto his back to help keep the blood in.

"Heh ... heh heh ... hurt, you say?" A dark voice rasped out. I gasp and spin around, hand over my pounding chest. Out of the dust stumbles a hysterically coughing man who has blood dribbling down his chin and a few teeth knocked out. He looks like he was hit by the debris or something. I shakily back up accidentally nudging Blood with my heel. A groan, so faint I barely catch it, slips out of his throat.

Blood is hurt.

Blood is defenseless.

This guy might really, actually kill him.

"Hey hey hey little girl. Move aside, will ya? Maybe afterwards we can, we can have some fun." He painfully wheezes, clutching his stomach. A deep, fiery rage lights up in my chest as I slip out my wrench, twirling it in my hand. What the hell is wrong with him throwing a bomb in a gun fight? That's cheating, and it nearly killed me! And Blood ... Blood is so _hurt_ -!

"Take another step closer and I'm going to knock out what's left of your teeth." I hiss, pointing my wrench at him as a warning. He stumbles to a stop looking up at me with confusion deeply set in his twisted mouth.

" ... What? I thought ... I thought you wanted Hatter dead."

"Of course not." I growl stretching my arm back in preparation. He's going down. I've already decided it. Who wants to beat Blood when he's already so hurt? It's dirty and I won't be having any of it.

"Little girl, I thought you wanted to beat Blood."

"Of course I do. Just not when he's on the verge of passing out."

"You foreigners make no sense. Now step aside before you make some enemies you don't want to make." He warns, drawing a knife. I never disconnect in the stare down

"Oh~ I should be the one saying that." I bitingly snarl. He hinges back for a moment, measuring my sneering glare. Go on. Make a lunge at me. I'll beat you down until you cannot stand. The man gazes at me, puzzled before darkly chuckling.

"Fine. You're more foolish than the last foreigner." He huffs before darting his hand with the knife forward faster than I anticipated. I gasp as the blade skims my side before I slide passed the oncoming arm, thrusting my wrench right into his throat. The man gags, falling back as he clutched his throat.

"I'm also a little stronger." Physically, at least. Before he can catch his fading breath I jut forward punching him right in the mouth. He gags trying to hold the blood pouring from the now empty gums. I pull my fist back cringing at the bite marks. Oh _ew_ one of his teeth is actually stuck in my hand! I lightly growl and pull it out, looking up.

He's gone.

‡

"Blood~!" The twins nearly sob looking over their boss with sad faces.

"I-If only we were there to chop those jerks up into teeny tiny pieces t-then," Dum pauses, sniffling before his brother picks it up.

"T-T-Then our pay wouldn't have been docked ... ," Dee sorrowfully wails burying his booger filled nose into the blankets. Blood remains unnaturally silent as he gives up a half smirk.

"You're right. But, since this has happened because you two weren't paying attention, your pay won't come in for another fifty time changes."

"Nooooooooooo -!" They wail hugging each other for support.

"And Elliot." Blood begins as his eyes narrow. Elliot's already part deep in thought part outraged part depressed eyes lift up, staring at Blood with grief embedded deep in his eyes.

"Yes Blood?"

"As punishment for your neglect of the situation you will trim every rose bush with a pair of inch long scissors, prepare non orange meals for the next twenty time changes, fill out the documents for the next thirty time changes, skim the lakes around the estate for forty time changes and finally cut off your right ear -,"

"Blood that's too much!" I protest, trying to hold the knife back as Elliot raises it to his ear with tears budding in his eyes.

"As I was saying, you will cut off your right ear unless Miss Jackie decides to accept _her_ punishment."

"_My_ punishment?" I ask, incredulous as Elliot looks to me with hope twinkling in his eyes. Oh crap ... trying to make me the bad guy? Yeah, real clever.

"Yes. Now, the rest of you, _out_." Blood growls with a glare that clears the room within seconds. I swallow hard before turning to Blood's hardened gaze. "You disobeyed me."

"When?"

"I told you to greet me in my office upon my return." He readily returns. I heavily and kneel by his bedside, resting my chin on my arms as I stare at Blood. "Oh? Are you going to grovel?" He asks with a hint of excitement. I keep myself from sneering and instead softly brush my hand over his shoulder. He slightly winces, keeping all sense of pain out of his eyes.

"Sorry." I mumble drawing back my hand.

"For?" He asks with a cocky smile. I roll my eyes thinking through my words and trying to sift out the insults.

"For making you get hurt." It was frightening to see him reduced to a state like that. And in a matter of seconds. I kept thinking he as so much stronger than he really was but, in reality, he's still only as strong as a man. He raises an eyebrow as he smiles.

"Oh, this? This is nothing my dear." He miffs.

"You were completely knocked out and bleeding all over." My hands slightly tremble remembering the feel of his warm blood sticking to my hands. I lightly shudder at the thought. So scary ...

"Are you frightened?"

" ... it was scary." I admit as I lay my head down staring into Blood's green ocean eyes.

"And, would the reason be that you are telling me this is that," Blood props himself on an arm gently cupping my cheek. "You are perhaps looking for comfort of other sorts?" My eyes soften as I lightly smile, gently placing my hand over his.

"Still as cocky as always ... ," I mutter as my heart begins to pound. A small flash darts through his eyes as his elbow hooks around my head and pulls me forward, softly connecting our lips. I stiffen completely taken off guard. H-He's kissing me? Each time his lips make a calculative shift a not so subtle pulse of heat rockets through my body.

If I pull away I might hurt him and if I push back ... my mind falls blank as I inhale through my nose swept into oblivion by his overwhelming scent. C-Can't push back because if I do it will give him the wrong ... he pulls back slightly for a bit of air before reconnecting the flesh, lightly sucking on my lower lip with enough strength to get across his idea but not hard enough to hurt at all. I-Idea so I shouldn't, shouldn't kiss back but ... a jolt of electricity shoots down my spine as a slimy presence worms over my lower lip. I open my eyes spying his predatory emerald gaze which has his prey trapped right where he wants it.

Ah crap.

I hesitantly push back, my hand moving on its own as I glide my fingers along his jaw. Blood hungrily holds fast to my lips, refusing to budge as I grip a portion of his hair. An excited groan hums in the back of his throat as he leans forward, putting more of his weight on me and forces me to push back. My brow scrunches together before I equally push back, forcing him to curve his spine a little bit. My hand trails down his neck settling over his chest. He breathes out a slightly laugh, opening his mouth before hungrily snatching mine up again.

Oh my gosh this feels _amazing_.

"Was that comforting enough for you, Jackie?" Blood teases as he pulls back with a soft pop, lingering his lips not even an inch from mine. He huskily chuckles as he thumbs my shocked lower lip. My eyes widen as I realize what I just did.

Oh my gosh I just kissed the Mafia head back _am I freaking nuts_?!

But ... but it felt so _good_! Every touch, every movement set even my toes on fire! A-And his smell, my gosh his gorgeous smell just hypnotized me a-a-and his lips were all over and his amazing eyes, his deep, green eyes which trapped me in a vortex, making me believe there was nothing else except us and - and - and -!

"A-A-A-A-A-Ah ah um," I croak, panicking as I struggle to come up with a coherent sentence.

"Hm~ it seems the Miss would like some more 'comforting'," Blood teases, barely brushing his lower lip against mine. My eyes nearly roll into the back of my head as I breath in his intoxicating scent. My blood boils with the urge for more, begging and pleading with my brain to make just one more exception for the forward man.

"U-U-Um ... ," I stutter again unable to force words to my lips.

"My, it seems I've gone and made you speechless." He chuckles, impressed with himself. "How naughty of me."

"B-B-Blood why d-d-d-d-did you kiss me?" I hardly stutter out, collecting my scattered senses as I try to move away from him. His presence is too darn overwhelming! No! Bad body! You do _not_ want another kiss! I won't allow it! He smirks as his elbow easily keeps me in place.

"You looked so ravishing that I couldn't help myself." He smoothly returns as his lips glaze over my earlobe. I shakily breathe out and gulp. Oh gosh ... my stomach heats up, the warmth spreading and leaving no region untainted. Oh man this isn't good I'm falling for his stupid charm!

"B-Blood, I need to go so -,"

"So soon?" He asks with a faint chuckle. He thinks for a moment before loosening his hold but kept it around my head.

"Fine. I will not make you stay. After all I only saved you from being killed and took a bomb for you. Nothing that deserves any thanks." Guilt stabs my chest at every word as he lets go, resuming to laying down on his bed with a playful glint in his eye. I look away before my head falls into my arms.

I'm stuck. The stupid jerk made me freaking _stuck_.

"What's the matter? I said you are free to go." He purrs knowing exactly what sort of damage he is inflicting on me.

" ... I'll stay."

"Are you sure? You may not be able to leave in the future." He notes, playfully tugging on my hair as he twirls it around his finger. I heavily sigh refusing to look up at him and instead try to bury my face in my hands and hide in the deepest pit I can make. Dang it.

"I _said_ I'll stay."

"If you insist." He hums, kissing a strand of my hair before smoothing it back into place.

‡

Oh~! Blood you naughty dog you! What's going to happen now that she's willingly staying? **_10 REVIEWS_******for the next chapter~~


	17. Chapter 17

How can any human being on the entire planet earth be so filthy stinking _rich_?!

The porcelain tray with an extravagant arrangement of lobster soup weighs heavy in my hands like a hundred pound dumbbell. My hands shake under the constant pressure cutting off the circulation to my fingers. Oh my gosh this whole set is probably worth more than my entire freaking life. There're even tiny little engravings around the outer edges of the tableware. If I drop this I know I'm going to have a life time of debt to pay off.

I carefully wedge my foot into Blood's door cracking it open wide enough for me and the tray to pop on through. I pause, preparing for the worst as I swallow my pride. It's partly my fault that Blood got hurt so badly.

"The food's here." I say staring at his slumbering form laying stomach down on his bed. He slightly stirs making the sheets fall back halfway down his hips. Does this man even bother _wearing_ clothes in bed?! I pointedly look away deciding against saying something about it. He'll just make a smart remark like 'why are you looking? Are you interested to see what's beneath?' or 'this is my own estate so why can't I dress as I please wherever it pleases me?'

"You watched it being prepared?"

"Yeah." I answer. What a strange request. He told me to personally go down and watch them prepare his food. I nearly had a heart attack just stepping foot into the obviously so expensive kitchen that if I drop a spoon I'll be fined three thousand dollars for a hairline scratch.

"Excellent." He smoothly responds as he props himself on a pillow. His head neatly lays over the black silk covered pillow cutely watching me as I set up a small wooden table with a stone top. "A servant didn't help you?"

"I told them I was fine." I was too nervous for whatever reason it was to ask for help. I'm _so_ out of my element here! Normally I have to help people back in the Amusement Park but here I'm scrambling just to carry a china set lobster meal fit for a king.

"Now why would you do that?"

"I'm used to helping people, not being helped myself." I explain as I set up the two forks and three spoons and four knives of varying sizes just as the maids showed me over a dozen times.

"I see ... you look exceptional in that dress, by the way." Blood purrs as his finger softly strokes my arm. I jump, clattering the final fork against the side of the wide porcelain bowl.

"Careful. Those are very, very fragile." Blood thoughtfully muses as he withdraws his hand, satisfied with my reaction. It's not my fault that my clothes get dirty after a few uses. I'm so embarrassed that I have to wear an outfit like this! I grumble under my breath and set the table up to perfection before stepping aside so he could see the arrangement. His practiced eye runs over every tiny detail spying every imperfection there is to see.

"Excellent job, Miss Jackie." He compliments as he reaches over. He pauses just short of the spoon before smoothly withdrawing his hand, keeping a pleasant smile on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, suddenly very anxious. Did I mess up the forks again? Ugh why would anyone need so many freaking forks anyway?!

"You say you like to help?" He asks with a devilish grin covered up by an innocent knowing smile. I stiffen as my eyes dart to the food and back to his suddenly lively eyes. Is there something wrong with it?

"Yeah?" I agree, sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Then feed me my meal." He boldly purrs watching as my face almost immediately twists into disgust. Really? You're going to resort to that now? How stupid.

"Your arms aren't broken."

"Ah, manners Miss Jackie. Your arms aren't broken~ ," he encourages me to finish keeping a sharp ear out so he can hear it. I angrily roll my eyes and clench my fists, trying to convince my hand not to knock out the Mafia boss.

"_Master_ Dupre." Please kill me. I won't even complain with the method just PLEASE kill me so I don't ever have to say that line again.

"Very nice ... ," he mutters with a sickly sweet smile, "and before you pass judgment on me think about my request. My arms may be in perfect condition but the extensive burns on my backside make it difficult for me to move. Besides, you yourself just admitted that you like to care for others. There's nothing wrong with a request like that under such circumstances are there?" He asks as he lays his back against the pillow with soft eyes coupled with the devil's grin spreading over his innocently twisted mouth. Oh~ how I want to hit him ... ! "Well?"

"Give me a minute." I snap thinking through my options.

I could just leave.

But then he'll hunt me down.

I could throw the hot soup in his face.

And get my legs chopped off as punishment.

Or I could just feed him like he wants and get this over with.

... Darn it.

"_Fine_." I unwillingly agree, looking around for a small chair. I briskly walk over towards the door and pull out a wooden chair with red cushions. He smiles and props himself up as I pull the table closer and pick up the large spoon.

"It's the second to the left, Jackie. That spoon is used for washing hands." How do you wash hands with a spoon like this?! I slightly jerk my head in angry disbelief as I set the utensil down and pick up the one he instructed me to. The spoon easily slices through the thick soup missing a slab of lobster meat mixed into the soup. Bleh. I've never liked sea food. Just the smell of it makes me sick.

"Here." I growl, cupping my free hand under the mouthful so it wouldn't drip onto his probably twenty thousand dollar carpet. He laughs under his breath as he cups his cheek and tilts his head.

"It's too hot, Miss Jackie. You need to blow it." His cheek twitches into a bigger smile as he watches for my reaction. I grit my teeth and pull it up to my lips softly blowing cool air over the surface of the soup. Such a pansy he can't even eat hot soup!

"_Here_." I present it to him again, daring him to spy another mistake in the way I'm handling things. He smiles and leans forward, never breaking eye contact with me before smoothly swallows the meal. My heart skips a beat as I feel a very faint throbbing thump throughout my body all at once.

What is it about Blood that makes everything so freaking sexual? I can't even tell if he tries to do it or not at this point!

I shiver at the thought and shake away the nasty fantasies before repeating the feeding process. Each and every spoonful he takes his deep green eyes never leave my line of sight. It's like a horrific car accident. You know what happens in the end but it's so compelling that you can't stop looking at it.

The spoon soon scraps the bottom of the bowl with the last morsel. Blood eagerly finishes off the last little bit, pulling back with a pleased smile.

"That was excellent, my dear." That was torture. I thought my heart was going to pop on more than one occasion through that whole freaky - oh I don't even know what to label it but it pretty much blew up the nervous hornets in my stomach. I quietly exhale a shaky breath. It's over. Now I just need to go return these and ... and then come back ... oh heck there's no escape for me! I'm just freaking doomed!

" ... Unfortunately that meal has not completely satisfied me." I glance back at Blood, puzzled. That was enough food to fill two of me how can he still be hungry? He lifts his hand coolly rolling his finger to draw me closer. My eyes narrow suspiciously.

"What?"

"I want to tell you what else I want."

"Ugh _fine_." I agree, annoyed. Great. This basically just means hours more that I'll be sitting in that stupid kitchen waiting for whatever he wants to finish cooking before bringing it back to him. Next time I'm making a run for it whether he likes it or not. I crouch down tilting my ear towards him. "What?"

"I want _you_." He seductively whispers with a slightly husky tone. An electric shock runs down my spine as his arm shoots out and yanks me in, pinning me against the beside.

"Blood would you just knock it - ah ... ah?" My fierce voice quickly reverts to a quiet and meek croak as his firm lips draw across my jaw before gliding down my neck.

"Let's make a deal."

"N-No way." I immediately reject with a shaky voice. Everywhere he touches a trail of fire follows, slowly but surely consuming my flesh. Oh man I feel weird. N-Not a bad weird but just ... strangely warm in all the strangest places. I nervously gulp as his fingers lightly knead my lower back, his lips drawing over my shoulder before back up along my neck.

"I'm going to do something. And if you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you hate it I'll let you go back to the Amusement Park."

"Y-You can only use the Amusement Park against me s-s-so many t-times." I weakly warn as his hand gingerly sweeps up along my spine, using just enough pressure to make me feel his hand and light enough to make my back arch slightly towards his hand. The breath hitches in my throat as he lightly chuckles at my reaction, sliding his fingers through my hair before grabbing a decent chunk and forcing my head back to expose my neck.

"As long as it works I will use it to my full advantage." Blood purrs before a wet presence slides over a portion of skin beneath my ear. I suck in a quick gasp and immediately grip the sheets of his bed in shock. I-I-I-Is he giving me what I think he is?!

"B-Bl-Blood, wait a - a - ah - min - ah~," I groan as he seals his lips around the area and softly sucks up the skin, nibbling at a small portion of it. A shaky breath slides out of my throat as I knead the sheets struggling not to go insane as explosive spots of heat go off around my body. Oh man t-t-this feels so good - NO! That's just what he wants! I-It doesn't feel good! No, not at a...ll - a ah - ahh ...

My mind goes numb as his fingers softly apply pressure every now and then to my head, distracting me for a moment from his mouth before a quick nip or a fast dab of his fleshy muscle brings my attention right back to my neck. My bones wiggle around like jelly as he turns my head to the side pressing my forehead into his shoulder. H-H-He's all over me. It's like I can't even escape his presence. His masculine scent of spices and a hint of roses penetrate my nose making my brain swelter under his presence. Oh man I think I'm losing it.

His lips change position leaving a small trail of tiny bite marks all down my neck. I gasp as his lips press against my collarbone before he resumes what he left on my neck. My hands snatch hold of his shoulders and lightly squeeze trying to redirect some of the energy suddenly shooting through my veins. I clench my teeth resisting the urge to actually kiss him back. I'm crazy. Absolutely insane. I'm letting this womanizer get to me like this? I can't do that! B-But he's so _good_ at it. Of course he is _he is a womanizer_ for crying out loud!

I cringe as his lips pull back with a slight pop from my collarbone, his tongue leaving a final little present before he looks at my beat red face.

"Well? What is your response to that?" He asks with a suave purr. My entire body tingles and shakes as I struggle to come up with the right words. I can't even scream I'm so shocked an-and tingly right now and - and - bloo-blood is boiling so much I feel like I'm being fried from the inside out -!

"_OH MY SWEET GOSH_!" I scream in a moment of sheer terror before I slap my hand over his scab filled back. He immediately crumples and moves to cover his injuries as I make a mad dash out the door without another look back.

I'M AN IDIOT! Why do I let that womanizer keep taking advantage of me like that? This is so not like me! Normally I could be able to coolly handle him but now my heart is racing and my palms are sweating a-and even my insides are aching whenever he touches me.

What changed to make me go from cool and confident to stupid and clumsy when I'm with Blood?

BLOOD'S POV

I darkly chuckle and hide my red face deep in the black pillow. That was hysterical! S-S-She got so flustered she actually hit me where it hurts the most. My back numbly burns from the attack sending excited shivers riveting all throughout my bones. My back pleasantly twitches as the pain slowly ebbs away taking with it my disappointment. It felt almost good to be hit in such a manner without so much as regret on her face.

She hurt me and I liked it? Ha ... me, the head of the Mafia, am getting this much pleasure from such a rough touch after I bestowed upon her flesh my softer affections? My teeth ache begging to dig back into that soft flesh as a rasping laugh leaves my lips. So much fun~

She's so much fun I can hardly stand it!

‡

HE IS INSANE! Poor Jackie I'm starting to feel bad for her. Next chapter will Jackie be able to dish out some revenge even Blood himself will curdle at? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


	18. Chapter 18

"Hm~ I'm in the mood for something particularly _sweet_ this morning." Blood purrs making me jump with horror. Oh gosh is he going to say something else perverted? I stand still as a board with my back to him, listening to his mindlessly humming along.

"Y-Yeah? Like what?" I ask turning halfway back to see his flashing eyes. The sheet over his lower half shifts, slipping partially down his hip as a sly grin crawls across his face. Honestly why can't he just wear some freaking underwear at the very least?!

"My, thinking naughty thoughts are we?" Dupre teases as his leg bends back, sliding the sheets to his knees and further past his butt. I pointedly look up at the ceiling doing my best not to beat the stupid out of him. I fear for my virginity if I get too close.

"What do you want to eat, Blood?"

"I'll answer once you properly address me." He cheekily says with a dark chuckle. I force a terrible smile on my face.

"What do you want to eat _Master_ Dupre?" I ask, choking the words out as sarcastically as I can. I really dislike this man ... his cheek twitches into a smile as he lays his head down.

"Hm~ a parfait and some tea sounds lovely right now." He muses as his predatory emerald eyes never leave my figure.

"Alright fine." I say heading to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing." He calls. I glance back spying his head resting on the pillow as his smile grows even larger.

"Don't forget a little extra tongue on the side." He seductively purrs licking his upper lip. A shiver shoots down my spine before I quickly leave, struggling not to slam the door in pure angst on my way out. He pisses me off! Guilty or not I'm dumping his butt as soon as I can.

I trot down the hall self loathing as I struggle not to spout every curse word I know. He's treating me like a freaking sex toy or something and I hate it! A blush attacks my cheeks as the taste of his lips bubble over my tongue. Bleh! And he even kisses me! W-Worst of all ...

I kinda liked it.

No! I _hated_ it! I will never drop my guard like that again!

"Ah~ what a shame. This rose looks more orange then red. I thought adding this mulch would makes the red brighter." Someone says by an open window. An orange rose? That sounds interesting.

"Well, it's a good thing we tested it on this rose plant instead of all of them. Master Dupre _hates_ orange!" Another voice laughs.

"Next time we'll cover the plants with the Fergus mulch.

"Definitely."

"An orange rose?" I ask looking over the window ceil. The two servants look up catching my curious gaze.

"Ah~ yes. It seems the mulch which was supposed to make the color brighter turned them all orange. We're going to have to dig up this plant and put another in." One of them sighs as the other shrugs his shoulders.

"How bothersome." The other sighs and he gets his shovel ready.

"Wait," I say as a devious little plot begins to form in my head.

"Hm?" They ask, looking up.

"Let me see that rose." I ask holding my hand out.

"Does Miss Jackie fancy orange roses?" One of them asks. I glance at his face noticing freckles. Since when did Blood have a worker with black hair and freckles? I just he is just new.

"I do now~," I hum, grinning while twirling the little flower in my hand. "Can you wait until tomorrow to dig that bush up?"

"But why?" He asks, perplexed by the strange request.

"Well, Blood is bedridden so it's not like he's going to come by and see it any time soon." I lightly argue. Please, oh please don't get rid of it yet. One of them immediately perks up, staring at me with stiff lips.

"Blood is bedridden?" The on with freckles asks, curious. He didn't know? The other servant's head twitches in the freckled man's direction, a fine line frown on his face. I pull back with the rose hiding my frown. Was Blood keeping it a secret? I keep quiet rethinking my plan with the rose bush.

"Go ahead and dig up the bush. I doubt Blood would like the thought of knowing that there are orange roses here." Both of them slightly stiffen by the cold words before I draw back from the window, suddenly nervous. Why don't the other servants know about Blood? Why would he keep it a secret from his own people?

I twirl the little rose in my fingers before grinning. Oh well. I'll think about it later and concentrate on torturing Blood~

‡

"I'm coming in." I say as I knock on the door, balancing the tray with the food. When I made a slip and told the chefs that this parfait was for Blood they nearly threw it out the window. They only stopped when I said I made a mistake and it is actually for Elliot. I find it hard to believe that such a powerful mafia man has such a strong dislike for the color orange. He's not allergic to it. I made sure to ask Elliot before finally going through with this plan. I slip through the door spying Blood calmly lounging across his bed like he was before, wolfishly grinning as I place the dish on the table. I reach up, about to take off the metal dome over the plate before his hand gently catches my wrist.

"My back is starting to feel stiff again. Won't you rub in the medicine for me?" He hums watching the pure annoyance cross my face.

"I don't want to."

"It will take longer for the wound to heal if you don't."

"Ugh _fine_." I huff, picking up the large tub of cream. The sooner I can get away the better. Huh? I stare at his nearly smooth back only being able to pick out a few places of scabs that would hardly be enough to cause him pain.

"You're already almost healed?" It's only been like three, four times periods tops!

"Of course I am. We heal much faster than you do. I wonder if that's because you have a heart?" He muses with a smile, closing his eyes as I start to rub in the medicine. I hold back from driving the medicine into his skin being as gentle as I can in my aggravated state.

"Hey, Blood, why don't the other servants know that you're hurt?" I ask, thinking about the two gardeners I met. His one eye cracks open carefully studying me before closing it again.

"Where were they?" He asks.

"They were tending to the flowers by the hall leading to the kitchen."

"Did you tell anyone else about my condition?"

"No," I say, suddenly uneasy. Blood seems concerned about it, "should I not have told anyone?"

"Well, either they are spies just arriving or just part of the servants that weren't told about what happened."

"Spies?" I ask, flabbergasted. He has spies in the mansion?!

"Hm~ yes. That's why the servants and maids are normally in pairs. One may or may not be a spy and the other is a loyal servant keeping an eye on them." He coolly explains as I gingerly rub in the medicine.

"Why do you even risk having them around?" And, more importantly, why is he telling me something like this? I doubt it's common knowledge around the Mansion. He chuckles and peeks at me from under his eyelid.

"You're worried about me? How sweet." He hums as his smile softens.

"Of course I am." I snap back. What kind of heartless person does he take me for?

"That's enough medicine for now, thank you." He hums before wincing. Did I rub too hard? "Check my head for a bump, will you?"

"Did you hit your head on the backboard?" I ask, sliding my fingers through his hair. His smile broadens as he wraps his arms around me and yanks me onto the bed.

"Gah!" I shout as he settles me against the backboard, resting his head on my stomach as he pushes my legs alongside him.

"Yes, this is much better," he mutters, deeply breathing in before sighing.

"Oh what the heck don't touch me when you're naked!" I growl trying to push his head away

"Are you self-conscious of me?" He teases with those hypnotic eyes. Red flashes across my face as I grit my teeth, looking to the side. Hell he's annoying!

"Get off me." I growl, feebly struggling as I kick his legs. His grip only grows tighter as his lips press against my stomach.

"Careful, or else you'll push the sheets right off me." I immediately freeze, suffering with this fate. There's just no winning for me at all. And now that I'm in his clutches what is he going to do to me when he finds all that orange for breakfast. Oh~ this is just a bad day for me ...

"Please let go of me." I ask as the flush on my face gets hotter. Oh man I'm probably as red as a potato here! He blatantly stares at my face before smirking.

"You look lovely in red, dear." He purrs, pushing himself up and kisses my jaw.

"J-Just eat your parfait!" I shout pushing his shoulders back. His grip remains firmly locked around my waist refusing to let me budge even an inch.

"No. I'm in the mood for something _much_ sweeter than that silly snack." He lovingly hums as he catches my hand, kissing my palm.

"S-Stop it, Blood." I beg as he pulls me down, resting his head over my chest. I cringe as he softly breathes out, completely content where he is.

"Your heart is beating quite fast, Miss Jackie. Why are you so nervous?" He teases, chuckling as his lips cross my collarbone.

"B-B-B-Because," I stutter, trying not to freak out. There's a naked man lying on me and that said man is Blood Dupre _EW_, "I've never d-done this before. I don't know what to do." I whine, my voice cracking at the end out of the sheer nerves. I'm actually terrified. I have no clue what to do here! And oh my gosh he smells so freaking good and his muscles are _right there_ on my fingertips and I feel like I'm drowning in him and my gosh how can he look so sexy after waking up in the morning?!

"I see ... so it is experience that you lack. It surprises me the difference between the foreigners and-," he stops, pausing as he looks up to my red face. I never break eye contact as I shrink back trying to disappear right then and there. This is so embarrassing! I'm cuddling up to a guy I wish would drop off a cliff and he-

His hand pushes the back of my head forward as he connects our lips. I tremble and keep my eyes closed wishing that he would stop and just let me bury myself in the deepest hole I can find. Why is he acting like this with me? He knows I don't l-like it so why is he doing this? His hot mouth smoothly moves about my lips refusing to let up even for a second. I shakily breathe through my nose cracking my eyes open in time to see him pull away with a small pop, a wide smile on his face.

"You really do look the best in red," he softly whispers before pecking my stiff lips again, "although your skills in affection are less than satisfactory."

"L-Less than satisfactory?" I ask, shocked. Is he grading that kiss?

"Quite so. Though your embarrassed face makes up for a good deal of it your lips remained stiff and unmoving. Hardly the stuff deemed kiss worthy." He miffs, thumbing my lower lip. Did he just basically say my kiss sucked? _He_ was the one that kissed _me_!

"H-How can you say that? That j-just surprised me, that's all!" I defend as my face remains as red as ever. I can't believe he has the balls to tell me my kissing sucks. I've never really kissed before so of course it's not going to be so smooth the first few times.

"So you're saying you can do better?" He hums with a smile, resting is chin on my shoulder as he kisses my cheek. I stay quiet, seething in my frustrated anger.

"Of course I can!" I snap immediately regretting it the moment it slipped out. His eyes flash, thrilled that I fell into his cleverly set up trap.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to prove it to me." He smirks before drawing slightly closer.

"I-I won't." Oh gosh what kind of pit have I dug myself now?!

"How are you supposed to get better if you're so stubborn about it?" He purrs softly rubbing the base of my skull with his middle finger, making my face explode with blushing red. How am I supposed to respond to that?

"Better?" I ask, trying to pull back but fail miserably. This sucks! I want to leave but there's no way he's going to now.

"Yes. I'll more than happily teach you all that I know, Miss Jackie. Of course, you'll need to keep an open mind about it all." He lovingly teases pulling my head down and kisses my nose. "

"Yeah?" Wait am I actually thinking about it? WHAT AM I NUTS?!

"Of course." The second his arms loosen up I slip out of his bed, backing up with sheer horror on my face.

What. Have. I. _DONE_?

"I look forward to our first lesson, Miss Jackie." He smiles as I back up towards the door. H-H-H-He -!

He just tricked me!

BLOOD'S POV

She has such sweet lips. Untrained, but still wonderful to kiss lips. I smile as she dashes out of the room slamming my door shut in her flight to escape me. She's adorable. I couldn't help but steal a piece after seeing her flush so much from just a few simple sweet words. I glance over to the tray as my cheek twitches into a smile. And she actually brought me my food. She's really just too sweet.

I can't wait to eat her up.

I stiffly sit up stretching out my sore back. Another time change or two and I will be in perfect condition. It's a shame, though, since I wish I could spend some more time teasing her but that's alright. I have a Role to perform, after all.

I wonder what flavor she brought me? I reach over to the tray pulling off the lid before my smile falls.

Orange.

Orange orange orange.

And more orange.

Sitting in the center is a layered orange parfait with a tall glass of orange juice and last but not least, half of an orange neatly arrayed on the china plate. Ah~ it seems that she was feeling rebellious today. I chuckle. It's a shame I still didn't have her in my clutches when I saw all of this. And now I doubt she'll even get close to me now.

My clock skips a tick as I spy an orange rose in a tall glass vase. How did she get this? I pluck up the monstrosity holding it up to my face.

This is a sign of Jerald Griffin, no doubt. He has a particular fondness of orange roses, a symbol of his passion for his drive to dispose of all Role Holders. I've heard of him quite a few times in the black markets, murmurings of what a great and cunning faceless he is. I believe at one point he took over the Coliseum, although I don't think he is anymore.

A man who boldly claims he will kill all the Role Holders ... a good laugh, really, but where did Jackie get the orange rose? Did he hand it to her himself? Alarm settles through my ticking clock as I set the warning against my lips, glancing outside my window. It seems that this faceless character has decided to take a break from perusing Joker and come after me.

Sounds like fun, _faceless_.

‡

Oh~ it seems that Jerald Griffin is challenging Blood! I wonder how well that will go over? Pfffft yeah right. And What's this? Lessons in kissing from Blood? How in the world will Jackie survive?! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


End file.
